Una pareja poco usual
by E.Y.79
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si a quien te declaras, te rechaza?...y si intentamos, superar nuestros viejos amoríos... ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿descubrir ese sentimiento? ¿superar, a las que nos han hecho sufrir? - ¿mal summary? no lo se, pero no te hará daño darle una oportunidad. Por favor.
1. Capitulo 1- Honoka

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Estoy tratando de terminar las actualizaciones y los finales alternativos... pero la verdad, es difícil con el trabajo. Y con un jefe que con solo verle, le pides a dios para no golpearle. Pero mi vida no es importante aquí, esta historia tiene una rareza a un para mi... mientras la escribia me pregunte... ¿de donde salio esto...? y luego me pregunte ¿por que no publicarla...?

Por ahora me retiro para que puedas leer.

 ** _Lemon... No es mucho ya que no pienso entrar donde... prefiero conservar mi linea._**

 **Desclemier:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

Yo solo miraba a mi alrededor como de mil formas se declaraban la una a la otra su amor. _**Te quiero**_ , termino que solo uso con mis amistades y familia. Pase varios momentos divertidos, tristes, algunas diferencias con alguna; pero al final siempre terminábamos entre risas, creando varios recuerdos que seguro cada una atesora. Mas cuando me di cuenta... **me había quedado atrás**...

Unos mese antes de graduarnos, Umi se declaro a Kotori, cosa que tomo a muchas de sorpresa y aunque se desmayo... al recuperarse fue recibida con una gran sonrisa en esta y tras saltar para abrazarle, le dio su respuesta. Por su parte; después de casi un año en la universidad, Nozomi y Eli se dijeron sus sentimientos, sentaron bases e iniciaron una relación. El día de su graduación, la sorpresa mas grande sorpresa fue que Hanayo se le declaro a Rin, nuestra amiga felina sin mas despues de un beso, dejo en claro sus respuesta a ella. Al final las tsunderes, maduraron y con el paso del tiempo aceptaron sus sentimientos, y cuando Maki ingreso a la universidad ya salía con Nico.

La alarma, sonó como todas las mañanas, aunque hoy era domingo. Así que lo pienso un poco antes de aplazarla media hora mas. Pero, no lo hago con dificultad abro mis ojos, me encamino a la ducha y tras vestirme con ropa deportiva. Tomo las llaves del apartamento, mi cartera y celular y salgo para correr en el parque de siempre.

Ah, que olvidadiza, no me he presentado... aunque alguno ya lo supone, lo dire de todos modos. Soy Kousaka Honoka, actualmente tengo 27 años, trabajo con una disquera y aparte de cantar, con las canciones que yo misma escribo, ayudo con la corografía de algunos compañeros y grupos de la misma.

Prosigamos donde me quede, si no me extenderé mas... veamos, hablábamos de Amor; no es que yo no lo hay sentido por alguien... pero parece que el rechazo también existe, yo no corrí con la misma suerte que mis amigas... aunque _ninguna_ supo esto.

Por eso cada día como hoy, los domingos el día en que todas nos reunimos, me lanzan indirectamente, la pregunta _¿Ya tienes a alguien...?_

Después de un rato, paro, para tomar un pequeño descanso.

-Suspiro- Tal ve... es hora de hacer caso a...

-¿Honoka-san...? -pregunto una mujer que se acercaba en la banca donde estoy.

-Si... -respondo ante la pregunta, mas esperaba que no fuera algún fan. Y con algo de duda levanto la vista.- Erena-san, ¿Cómo estas? -dijo con cierto asombro y alegría.

-Bien, ¿y a ti? -dijo tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Creo que bien... -dije con cierta risa nerviosa.

-Vaya, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar después de tu pelea con Tsubasa. -dijo con cierta duda.

-jeje. -Rei ante lo comentado, mas por dentro aquel nombre, provoco en mi corazón una punzada.- ¿Y que tal las cosas con anju? -pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Bien, no deja de ser muy de bromas... pero así me agrada. -dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Ustedes dos... son novias? -pregunte lo ultimo en un susurro.

-No... ella como Tsubasa, tienen novios. -dejo con un desdén de tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento... no quise... -intentaba formular una oración coherente, pero sabia que ya lo había arruinado.

-No te preocupes... supongo que yo también debo disculparme por... mencionar a Tsu... -dijo con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Parece que no nos fue bien, Eh. -dije con cierto tono melancólico.

-Si bueno, al haberte rechazado...

-QUE... como supiste... -aquello hizo que me levantara de golpe.

-Estas llamando la atención... -dijo señalando para que esta volteara a ver a sus espaldas.

Era cierto, poco a poco, la gente se nos empezó a acercar para pedir una foto u autógrafo. Una de las fans me empezó a hablar, mas no pudo acabar la frase, ya que en segundo Erena había tomado del brazo a Honoka y empezaron a correr.

-Ahora a ¿donde... -pregunto la pelimorada a mi lado.

-Mi edificio no esta lejos, claro si no te molesta. -dije con dificultad, ya no que no acostumbraba a hablar mientras corro.

-Por ahora es mi única opción, te sigo. -dijo con _**¿esta sonriendo...?**_

No mucho después, llegamos al lugar que tenia una estructura impresionante. Tomamos el elevador para subir a mi piso, en el todavía tratábamos de recuperar el aliento. Le indique cual era la habitación y tras abrir la puerta le cedí el paso.

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

-¿Agua, jugo, té... -pregunto mientras se dirigía a su refrigerador.

-Agua. -dijo antes de que continuara.

-Perdona por hacer que nos siguieran. -dijo mientras servía un vaso.

-Bueno, creo que supere mi tiempo... no estuvo mal. -decía dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pedo... saber como lo supiste... -decía con voz quebrada, mientras entregaba el vaso a esta.

-Ella nos lo dijo... al principio no le creímos. -decía con tranquilidad.- Pero, cuando empezamos a ver que poco a poco se distanciaban... -paro al ver que una lagrima empezó a rodar por su mejilla.- Pero sabes, no te Juzgo. Creo que te _**admiro**_... -dijo con cierto miedo.

-¿Admirar... -pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-Tu al menos le dijiste lo que sentías, yo nunca se lo dije a Anju... -Empezando a usar cierto tono de ironía.- ella solo me ve como una amiga y a de pensar que yo también le veo así... -su voz se empezaba a quebrar.- Pero no es así... -sin poder aguantar mas empezó a llorar.

-Te parece una copa de vino. -dijo sacando una botella que estaba en una de las alacenas y con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿O tienes trabajo...? -decía mientras sacaba dos copas.

-Si no te molesta, aceptare. Pero quisiera cambiarme... -decía con cierta vergüenza.

-Te pareces a Umi. En mi cuarto esta la ducha, pasa. Mientras buscare algo de ropa. -decía con normalidad la ojiazul.

-Gracias. -sin mas, después de que esta le guiara entro.

Mas lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, estaba enjuagándose el champo, cuando oyó que la puerta del baño era abierta.

-¿Honoka-san... -pregunto mas no recibió respuesta.

-Hay que ahorrar agua. -fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del área de la ducha.

-Ehh... -fue lo único que logro decir Erena al notar que estaba ya adentro.

-No te preocupes soy de bañarme rápido, en estas ocasiones. -dijo mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el champo, mas lo único que consiguió fue resbalar, cayendo encima de esta.

Cuando reacción para levantarse coloco la mano sin ver donde...

-No sabia que era suave el piso... oh, lo siento Erena... yo... -para eso Honoka ya estaba mas rojo que el cabello de su amiga MAKI.

-Por favor sigue. -dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Mas Honoka lo había logrado oír, se sorprendió por aquellas palabras.

Mas la curiosidad, y la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba en ese momento, eran tan... con lentitud se acerco a los pechos de esta, y mientras que su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho derecho de esta, acerco su boca al pezón de esta y con la lengua empezó a jugar. Erena soltaba uno que otro gemido suave y dulce. Honoka empezó a mover su pierna derecha, pues había notado que se hallaba en la entrepierna de la ojiazul frente suyo. Esto provoco un leve salto de parte de esta, para después provocar un cierto aumento en los quejidos de placer de parte de ella.

-Creo que deberíamos... -intento hablar entre los jadeos, mas fue silenciada por un beso de parte de la pelinaranja.

-Me gusta... ¿a ti no... -sin previo aviso su mano ya se encontraba por entrar a la intimidad de esta.

* * *

Después de darse una ducha {como era tenían planeado al principio}, salieron y se secaron... finalmente Honoka había encontrado algo que le quedara a su invitada. Mientras metía a lavar la ropa de esta. En el transcurso de esto apenas y si se veían de reojo, ya que ambas aun estaban rojas... y aunque se resistiesen una parte de ellas quería seguir.

Pasaron a tomar asiento en la sala, y al momento que ambas por fin volvieron a hacer contacto visual, se abalanzaron, para darse otro beso, aunque ahora era Erena quien jugaba con los pechos de la otra con una de sus manos, y la otra mano la bajo lentamente hasta meterla bajo el pantalón que se había puesto Honoka.

En eso el celular de la pellinaranja empezó a sonar... y aunque en las tres primeras veces ambas le ignoraban, no se detuvo y volvió a sonar, haciendo que esta cediera.

-Bueno.- Dijo con cierto enfado.

-Estas muy ocupada... -Comento la voz tras la línea con el miso tono usado por esta.

-¿Nico-chan...? -pregunto al no reconocer la voz de esta.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Se puede saber, donde estas... -dijo ya un poco calmada.

-Pues estoy en... -Dudo un poco si decirlo, fue cundo recordó que día era.- ¿Qué hora es...?

-Son las 2:30... -menciono con cierto tono irritado.- llevamos esperándote casi dos horas. Sabes que apenas tenemos tiempo la mayoría y se te hace buena idea no presentarte. -reclamaba Nico.

-Lo siento, pero...

-Nada de peros, ven aquí o iremos a buscarte. -decía una voz diferente, que aun estando en otro lado, se sentía que esta persona era rodeada por un aura oscura y empezaba a mover las manos. Indicando una amenaza.

-Nozomi-chan... ya voy, esperen en menos de media hora llego. -dijo para después colgar.

Su acompañante puso una cara que mostraba cierto enojo. Pero a la vez un alivio...

-Me encantaría hablar de esto... creo que estamos en... bueno, si no me voy moriré. Te puedes quedar hasta que tu ropa este, puedes usar la secadora. Hay comida en el refrigerador... y de verdad, esto hay que hablarlo así que... -sin previo aviso tomo el celular de Erena y empezó a teclear en este.- toma, mi numero lo tienes. Pones el seguro cuando te vayas.- sin saber como esta se había lanzado a esta para darle un beso en los labios, se aparto de golpe y tras agarrar las llaves de su coche, cartera (ya que se hacia a la idea de que la haría pagar por llegar tarde...), salió del lugar como un rayo.

Erena al principio quedo en shock, pero despertó de este al oír la puerta aporrearse de aquel departamento...

-Esto no fue un sueño, loco ¿verdad... -suspiro tras decir aquello.

La miembro de A-RISE, se levanto de ahí y salió al balcón del lugar para ver el paisaje, fumar y de paso pensar que hacer... ya que acababa de hacerlo con la persona que tanto quiere su amiga y líder, aunque Anju no supiera nada de lo que esta sentía... algo en ella le decía que acababa de traicionarla.

-Soy una idiota. -dijo para darse un leve golpe en la frente con la baranda.

* * *

-Chicas, ¿Cómo están...? -dijo con miedo Honoka, mientras se acercaba.

-Llegas tarde. -replicaron las ocho chicas, que le miraban con cierto enojo.

-Lo se... Y me disculpo. -decía mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Kotori, quien era la única que le sonreía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? -pregunto Eli.

-Nada importante... - _ **palabras equivocadas**_ , pensó segundos después de decirlo.

-De ser el caso, ¿Por qué has llegado tarde? -pregunto Umi.

-Bueno, si era importante... solo era una expresión Umi-chan. -decía mientras reía nerviosamente.- Era algo de trabajo, no pensé que me quitara tiempo. Lo siento... -decía usando su mejor excusa.- Alguien quiere una ronda... yo invito. -dijo con cierta resignación.

-Yo si, Nya... -grito con entusiasmo Rin.

-Si insistes, salud... -dijo Umi, volteando su vista y ruborizándose un poco por la vergüenza delo dicho.

-Yo, quiero... te acompaño a pedirlo. -dijo levantándose de su lugar Nozomi.

-Claro. -dijo tras tragar saliva.

* * *

-Honoka-chan... -llamo Nozomi a esta, al notar que iba muy atrás.

-Si... -decía con nervios.

-Puedes, acercarte mas. No muerdo. -dijo giñando el ojo.- Además, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? Y no creo que quieras que otros se entere, por que lo grite, para que oigas ya que vas muy atrás. -decía con cierta burla.

-Bien... -acelerando para quedar a la par de esta.- Dime...

-No querías venir, porque te molesta que a cada rato te preguntemos por saber si hay alguien en tu vida. -dijo ya con un poco de seriedad.- Sabes que nos importas, mas por _aquello_...por eso nos preocupa que aun ahora no salgas con nadie. Es "razonable" por tu trabajo... pero ya tienes 27 y eres la única de nosotras que no a abierto su corazón a alguien.

-Nozomi...

-Y desde siempre me he preguntado, ¿te gusta Tsubasa-chan, verdad? -pregunto al oído de esta.

-A mi... -de algún modo, cuando la mayor le pregunto, el dolor y sonrojo no aparecieron esta vez. Pero _**¿Por qué?-**_ No, en algún momento lo fue... pero, cuando me rechazo... -se mordió la lengua al decir esto ultimo.

-Te recha... -intento gritar Nozomi, mas su boca fue cubierta por las manos de su amiga.

-Si. No tienes que gritarlo. -dijo con una gota en la frente.

Tras pedir su orden, regresaron a la mesa a toda velocidad. Corrijo Honoka fue arrastrada hasta la mesa por Nozomi que al momento de llegar y sentarla le empezó a mirar con ojos de _cuenta_...

-Nozomi, ¿sucede algo? -le pregunto Eli, en el momento que noto que miraba mucho a su ex-líder y con una sonrisa.

-Honoka-chan, nos ha ocultado algo desde hace mucho. Y nos lo contara hoy. -decía cantarinamente.

-¿Qué cosa... -dijeron las demás que pasaron su vista a esta.

-Demonios... -mustio por lo bajo.- Lo podemos hablar después... necesito tiempo antes de decirlo. -decía pidiendo por dentro que sus amigas fueran compasivas. Mas al notar que la atención seguía en ella, suspiro pesadamente.- Bien, un poco antes de graduarnos Umi, Kotori y yo, me le declare a Tsubasa-san; un día, después de salir de la escuela...aunque no termino bien. Me rechazo. -dije con cierta tristeza. Aunque esta vez, como hacia unos minutos no hubo reacción dolora.

-¡¿QUÉ...?! -Gritaron todas y se levantaron de golpe.

-Es por eso que intentaste sui... -Hablaba Umi, mas Honoka logro llegar a ella y sentarla de golpe, cosa que molesto a la chica y le daba un golpe en la cabeza.- Eso no es algo que todo el lugar se debe enterar, Umi-chan. -dijo mientras se tallaba en el golpe.

-Es cierto, lo siento. -dijo con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Señoritas, aquí esta su pedido. Y de parte de mi gerente, podrían bajar un poco su volumen... al perecer a el como a los demás en el lugar, le molesta el escandalo que hacen. -decía mientras colocaba en la mesa las cosas.-Y podrían tomar asiento. -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de retirarse.

-Lo sentimos... -decían a todos en el lugar antes de tomar asiento.

-Bien, Honoka ¿Por qué no nos dijiste esto cuando... -preguntaba Nico, mas al buscar a la mencionada, noto que esta ya no estaba. Y solo atino a suspirar.- ¿Ustedes no sabían nada, de verdad? -pregunto a la peliazul y gris, con una mirada enojada.

-No. -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Nos acabamos de enterar. -dijo Umi.

-Creo que ya sabemos porque, el día en que se caso Tsubasa, intento de nuevo quitarse la vida. -dijo con dificultad Nozomi.

-Aunque ella lo negó. -dijo Hanayo.

-Si... -dijeron todas a la vez, para después suspirar al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que no quiere que la molestemos mas por hoy. -dijo Maki.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto Eli a esta.

-Dejo el dinero, para pagar, por lo menos dos rondas mas. -le contesto, señalando al lugar de la mesa donde minutos antes estaba la ojiazul.

-Nos esta chantajeando. -dijo con cierto sorpresa Umi.

-Parece que es así. -afirmo Kotori.

* * *

Honoka había aprovechado la aparición de la mesera para escapar, no sin antes dejar dinero para cumplir lo dicho, y subió a su coche.

-Creo que les deje de mas. -suspiro- ¿Ahora que? -se pregunto, mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Condujo sin rumbo, hasta que llego al parque que quedaba cerca de su escuela. Se detuvo y bajo para tomar asiento en unas de las bancas. Saco su celular y sus auriculares, coloco una lista de instrumentales que había grabado hacia unos días. Y se puso a pensar en alguna letra, cuando algo llegaba lo escribía en un block de notas. Así fue durante algunas horas, cuando acabo de reproducir por quinta vez las melodías, vio la hora y se dispuso a ir a casa.

* * *

Al llegar, busco las llaves de su habitación, mas no las encontró...

-Es broma... demonios... -dijo dando un golpe a la puerta.- tendré que bajar a...

-¿Quién es...? -pregunto una voz tras la puerta.

 _ **Eh, me equivoque**_... pensó.- Soy Kousaka Honoka, disculpe creo que me equi... -mas no termino la oración, cuando la puerta se abría.

-Hola. No pensé que te gustara llegar tarde. -dijo Erena, mientras caminaba de regreso al sofá.- Además de olvidar que este es tu numero.

-Hola... pensé que te habías ido ya... -dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno si, pero después de meditarlo, no podía irme sin hablar de lo que sucedió... a hice algo de comida. -decía mientras ponía atención a la tele.- Además, te agarre una botella y me puse ver algunos programas. -siguió con la conversación sin prestar atención a las expresiones de la otra.

-Yo también quiero saber que fue lo que paso... pero... -en eso su estomago la traiciono y rugió por comida.

-Sabia que te gustaba comer... pero no hace mucho estuviste con tus amigas... -comentaba entre risillas Erena.

-No he comido en todo el día. -dijo haciendo un puchero.- No hicieron mas que fastidiarme, como siempre... y reprochándome por mis intentos de _**suicidio**_... -otra vez se mordió la lengua.

-¿Suicidios...? ¿Te has intentado Suicidar? -pregunto con preocupación y sorpresa.

-Si... ahora, comeré. -dijo mientras llegaba a la cocina.

-Espera, porque... ¿por su culpa? -dijo al caer en cuenta de la razón.

-…

 _Si fue por ella_ , con aquella reacción solo confirmo su pensar.- ¿Cuántas veces, considérate eso como una opción? -dijo agitándole de los hombros.

-Tu nunca lo pensaste... el que ya no podías seguir, sin esa persona... -dijo con cierta frialdad.- Pero es cierto, no fue un buen camino. Eso lo se, aunque es por eso que las reuniones se hacen todos los domingos. Quieren confirmar que estoy bien. -dijo mientras se apartaba de ella y se terminaba de servir.

-Bueno, no. Nunca lo pensé. -Dijo no muy segura.

-Me alegro. -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ahora deja que coma. -decía para que le cediera el paso.

-Claro. -dijo sin mas, mientras se apartaba.

Honoka tomo asiento en la mesa y tras agradecer por la comida empezó a comer. Después de un rato termino y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina para lavar los trastes, agarro dos copas y abrió una botella de vino tinto. Tomo de nuevo su lugar y le indico a Erena que hiciera lo mismo. Y aunque dudo, no tardo mucho en tomar asiento delante de esta. Sirvió en las copas aquel liquido rojo y sin verle directamente a los ojos comenzó a hablar.

-Erena-san, yo... después de que ella me rechazara, no hice mas que alejarme. Mis amigas notaron un cambio grande en mi persona, un día después de la escuela, decidí volver a casa en vez de acompañar a las demás... sabia que se esforzaban por que la _ **yo antigua**_ volviera, pero ese mismo día, agarre un cuchillo y aunque titube, logre cortar hasta hacerme desangrar. -Paro para tomar un poco de su bebida.- De no ser por los _sentidos_ de Nozomi, hubiera muerto. Ellas, después de eso solo se preocuparon mas, y aunque dijeron que aquello había sido un accidente, para evitar malos rumores. Me preguntaban todos los días, _¿Cuál fue la razón?_ Mas nunca respondí con honestidad y con el tiempo aquello paso a ser, solo un mal recuerdo. -suspiro.

-Espera hablaste en plural... ¿eso volvió a pasar?

-Si, supongo que asististe a la boda de Tsubasa-san. -dijo con amargura.- esa fue la segunda vez.

-Pero eso fue hace como 3 años... ya tenias empezada tu carrera como cantante.

-Si, pero como la primera vez mis amigas hicieron lo posible para para evitar rumores. Ya que NIco y Hanayo fueron las que me encontraron.

-Vaya... ¿Solo dos veces...?

-lo intente una tercera... pero al final perdí el valor... creo que asistir al psicólogo ayudo. -dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-…

-Ahora, sobre lo de esta tarde, no te preocupes no te comprometo a nada... ambas nos dejamos llevar, entiendo que esto fue confuso; pero te agradezco, creo que al fin la he superado. Y no diré nada, otro secreto no me matara. -rio ante el comentario.

-¿Y si, lo quiero intentar? -pregunto acercándose un poco.

-¿Intentar que...? -pregunto sin entender.

-Parece que todavía eres algo densa... y si intentamos, superar nuestros viejos amoríos... ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿descubrir ese sentimiento? ¿superar, a las que nos han hecho sufrir? -pregunto Erena con una pequeña sonrisa y determinación en sus ojos.- Hoy he descubierto y experimentado algo maravilloso, pero una relación no solo se forma de eso. Yo también creo que de alguna manera lo supere, después de llorar y meditarlo... Creo que quiero pasar pagina. ¿Tu no? -pregunto mientras agarraba con su mano el mentón de esta para poder verle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no...? Esa es la pregunta principal aquí. -dijo tras unos minutos que para Erena fueron largos.

-Eso es un si. -pregunto al no estar muy segura de como tomar lo dicho.

-Si, Erena-chan... perece que no soy la única densa aqui, Ere-chan. -dijo con una pequeña risilla.

-Oye, Honoka... -sin estar dispuesta a esperar un segundo mas, se lanzo sobre los labios de esta.

-¿Te quedas a dormir? -pregunto Honoka mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No puedo. -dijo fingiendo dolor.

-Claro... yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No, tu dormirás conmigo. Vamos, que tengo trabajo mañana. -dijo tirando suavemente del brazo de esta.

-Bien... -dijo sin poner resistencia.

-Una cosa antes, préstame tu celular. -dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-Para que... -dijo mientras se lo daba.

-Veamos... -dijo mientras tecleaba.- listo toma. -entregándoselo.

-¿Qué hiciste? -pregunto al tenerlo de vuelta y dejarlo sobre su mesa de noche.

-Puse mi numero y quite el sonido...-susurrando esto ultimo.

-¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste... -intento preguntar Honoka, mas fue interrumpida por Erena quien se sentó tras ella y empezó a besarle el cuello hasta la clavícula.

-Te toca ser la que sienta placer... -fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de que sus dedos empezaran a jugar sobre con el contorno de la intimidad de la pelinaranja, quien se empezó a ruborizar.

* * *

Un royo de luz hizo que Honoka despertara de un golpe.- Maldición. ¿Qué hora es... -dijo en voz alta, mientras buscaba su celular.

-Oye, es muy temprano para de maldecir. -dijo una chica, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.- Van a dar las 8, prepare la ducha y el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Gracias... -decía con cierta sorpresa y un leve sonrojo, nuestra protagonista mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Yo me tengo que ir, pero espero poder vernos mas noche. -dijo entrando en la ducha y robándole un beso.- Hasta luego. Que te vaya bien. -sin mas salió y se dirigió a la salida.

-Igual... -logro decir, en medio del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, por el acto que su _Novia_ había hecho.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega esto...

Sera rara la idea, o bueno lo es para mi, pero me ha gustado. Quería compartirla ( _He traicionado a mi Shipp, lo siento mi Tsubahono. Ñe que se le va hacer_ ).

¿Qué opinan... alguna Review?

No se si continuarla, si es bien recibida, aunque se solo por uno, si no quedara como One-shot... igual tal vez sea una sección, con ships que no pasaran de tener algo corto ¿que opinan? . ( _¿necesito un psicólogo...?_ )

 **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**

 _¿Hasta otro capitulo?_ _ **Bay**_


	2. Capitulo 2- Erena

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Cuando escribí esto no pensaba hacerlo largo, y no será así, ya que espero me quepa el final en el siguiente capitulo. Así que tendrán tres capítulos.

Lamento los errores, mejorare, pero por ahora soy humana.

Y sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER:** Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **POV ERENA...**_

Comenzare presántandome, mi nombre es Todo Erena; una des las tres miembros que conforman el grupo de Idols profesionales mas importante hoy en día, A-RISE.

Iniciare contando un poco de como me involucre en esto... acabábamos de pasar a nuestro segundo grado en la academia UTX, para ese entonces Yukki Anju, se había vuelto amiga mía y de Kira Tsubasa, la cual conozco desde niña. En ese momento las School Idols apenas surgían, ellas querían intentarlo... y supongo que una parte de mi quería ya que termine aceptando. Quien iba a decir que no tardaríamos mucho en ser la cara de esta tendencia, ya no podíamos andar libremente sin que alguien se nos acercara para pedirnos unas fotos o autógrafos.

Todas éramos de familias adineradas y esto no le agrado a mucho a nuestros padres... en mi caso convencer a los míos no fue fácil, tuve que entrenar mas y mejorar mi desempeño en los que un punto eran _pasatiempos_. Fue agotador, pero valía la pena si podía pasar tiempo con Anju... por que si para ese entonces ya estaba enamorada de ella, desde siempre tuvo mi atención y con el tiempo supe lo que realmente sentía; con ella no fue el caso ya que su familia pertenecía a la farándula su madre actriz y su padre músico... pero la que mas sufrió de nosotras fue Tsu, que para poder continuar a un después de graduarnos y poder tener el " _respeto_ "… aunque se que era amor lo que siempre espero... fue desposar a quien sus padres escogieran para ella, ¿Eso era malo? Si ya que una pelinaranja que se había robado su atención y corazón... pero la rechazo a Kousaka Honoka.

Yo por mi parte, seguí sin el permiso de mi familia y gracias a lo obtenido en conciertos, pude _independizarme_... aunque mama sigue en contacto y de vez en cuando convive conmigo, ya que soy su única hija.

Pasemos a la actualidad, desde siempre me ha gustado correr, usualmente en el parque de mi mismo vecindario ya que es seguro... aun así siempre uso una chamarra, gorras y lentes, soy dedicada a correr, pero muero de calor cada que hago eso... pero es mi seguro de que nadie me renacerá. Mas en días como hoy, domingo, ya que descanso; recorro mas de lo habitual para despejar mi mente y olvidar un poco esta _amargura que yo misma me permito._

Cuando lo note, estaba en un lugar " _ **nuevo**_ " para mi... _Creo que debería regresar, esa es_... Me acerque con lentitud, al reconocer aquella cabellera; Kousaka Honoka, desde que Tsubasa le había rechazado, porque " _**ella no sentía nada**_ ", poco a poco perdimos contacto con ella y las demás miembros de Muse. No creerán quien ve todavía llorar a esa jengibre, por el _estúpido_ error que cometió.

Por ciertas situaciones acabe en su casa y sin yo misma conocer esta parte de mi, termine haciendo el amor dos veces con ella, ese mismo día... que puedo decir me gusto, lo disfrute pero, una parte de mi siente que _algo no saldrá bien._

Soy una mala persona, creo que empiezo a _sentir_ algo por Honoka... el amor verdadero de mi amiga.

* * *

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

 _ **Una semana después...**_

-Erena... -Hablo Anju intentando obtener alguna respuesta _de nuevo_.

-Desde siempre nos a regañado, cuando no prestamos atención y ahora vela... esta semana, se ha equivocado mas de una vez. -Menciono con cierto desinterés Tsubasa, antes de tomar de su botella de agua.

Era sábado y la semana ya casi terminaba, en este tiempo, Erena no parecía ella en los ensayos. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas; aunque Tsu, aparentaba que no, la verdad es que la conocía de hacia ya algo de tiempo y notaba que algo rondaba la mente de esta. No se llegaba imaginar que era, ya que su amiga era fuerte y no cualquier cosa la distraía...

-Chicas, grandes noticias. -interrumpió un hombre de traje al entrar de golpe a la habitación, cosa que hizo dar un brinco a todas.- Ya han confirmado, las estrellas que les pedí un colaborativo han dado su respuesta. -decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-… -Las tres seguían tratando de recuperarse del susto, que ninguna decía nada.

-El miércoles, iremos a **_studios-resonance_** pues grabaremos con:

*Yazawa Nico.

*Ayase Eli.

*Kousaka Honoka. -Dijo con cierto tono victorioso.- Por fin acepto. -Agrego antes de continuar con la lista.

El otro es...

Después de eso A-RISE se encontraba en shock que ya no escuchaba a su representante. Bueno solo dos de sus miembros, ya que Anju solo contenía sus ganas de reír al verla cara de Tsubasa; por su parte, Erena hacia lo mejor por mantener una postura y semblante "normal" para no llamar la atención de alguna de las dos.

* * *

-¡HAS ACEPTADO! -se logro oír el grito de una de las salas.

-Si... no tienen que gritar. -Con una gota de sudor, decía Honoka.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto una rubia que agarraba de los hombros a la pelinaranja.

-Eli-chan... me lastimas. -decía, mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Honoka, ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que nunca aceptarías... -intentaba hablar una pelinegra.

-Chicas... -Hanayo trataba de llamar la atención de alguna de sus representadas.- Podrían, por favor...

-MOMENTO. -grito Honoka al llegar a su limite.- Se lo que dije, y se que parece raro... -Recuperando un poco la compostura, logrando conseguir que Eli le soltase.- La decisión ya esta dada, saben es cansado estar cada mes con una llamada de que Yagami-san para un colaborativo. Ahora, por hoy me retiro... -Se detuvo al abrir la puerta.- Nico, no se te olviden los paso, ya que tu concierto es mañana. -Con una mirada que paralizo a las presentes, y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

-Todavía falta ensayar... -suspiro.- Podemos terminar, por favor. -pedía Hanayo mientras ponía de nuevo la música.

-Pero, tenemos que saber que esta pasando. -Hablo Nico con determinación, la cual no duro mucho.

-Chicas, ya mañana hablaran con ella. Pero de verdad, mañana es un día importante. -Hablaba Hanayo con una voz que daba miedo.- Mañana le pueden preguntar. Ahora Nico, empieza a bailar. -Menciona con mas calma. -Eli, Sawada-kun te espera para continuar.

* * *

Honoka, había salido a toda velocidad, aun sabiendo que ninguna le seguía no se quería arriesgar. Llego a su residencia y tras estacionarse, saco su celular para marcar a su novia... _Espero no este ocupada_ , pensó mientras caminaba al elevador. Mas alguien le había agarrado por la espalda, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Esto hizo que diera un leve brinco y soltara su celular.

-Eh, Ere-chan... ¿eres tu? -pregunto, mientras intentaba soltarse.

-Si, así es. -Dio como respuesta, mientras la soltaba.- No me vas a dar un beso. -Decía con tono burlón.

-No hagas eso... -dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.- Casi me da un infarto... -Decía mientras hacia un puchero y recogía su cel del piso.

-Perdón... -Se disculpo con cierta tristeza.

-Pero... si no lo vuelves a hacer, te daré muchos de estos. -dijo acercándose a sus labios y depositar un beso.

-Si... -mencionaba mas alegre.- ¿A que piso, señorita? -pregunto en una reverencia al entrar al elevador.

-Ya lo sabes. -menciono entre risillas.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue? -empezando a hablar normal, mientras presionaba el botón.

-Suspirar.- Bien, estoy algo agotada... y mañana nos reuniremos todas. -suspiro de nuevo, ya que se imaginaba como seria.

-Se fuerte, ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -al preguntar sus mejillas se pusieron levemente rojas.

-Tu eres lo mejor en estos momentos para mi... y me encantaría, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento con lo del colaborativo que no dudo que ya todas lo sepan... - Honoka comentaba con pena y mirada al piso.

-¿Y por que aceptaste? -pregunto directamente.

Esto tomo de sorpresa a Honoka, quien ahora se ponía nerviosa, parecía que se desmayaría al tratar de buscar una respuesta.

-Honoka. -Erena la llamo al notarlo.- Perdona por preguntar, no es necesario que contestes. - dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa, que reflejaba _**¿tristeza?**_

-Ere-chan... yo lo hice, porque quiero...

En eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ambas pusieron su vista en el pasillo por donde caminarían, pero algo llamo la atención de Honoka... _¿Umi-chan...Kotori-chan...?_ Pensó al reconocerlas. Ambas caminaron con cierta lentitud, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a los dos ex-musas y amigas de infancia.

-Honoka. -Hablo con seriedad Umi al verla.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas Umi-chan? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Eli nos llamo, como todas queremos saber... -se detuvo al notar que había alguien atrás de su amiga.- ¿Erena-san, tu que haces aquí? -pregunto, mientras la desafiaba con la mirada.

-Sonoda-san y Minami-san, ¿Cómo están? -Tratando de mantener la calma, pues no le gustaba como le veía la peliazul.- Podrías dejar de verme así...

-Umi-chan no molestes a Erena-chan. -pedía Honoka tras abrir la puerta.- Kotori-chan ayúdame con umi...

-Yo también quiero saber que haces con Erena-san. -mientras veía a Erena de una forma menos dura.

 _No me esperaba esto_... pensaron a la vez ambas chicas que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.- Umi-san ¿tienes algún problema? Porque podemos arreglarlo... -decía ya irritada.

-Les parece pasar... -Honoka sonrió y cediendo el paso con sus brazos pero las presentes le ignoraron.

-Sabes, si tengo uno...

-¡CHICAS...! -logrando conseguir la atención de todas.- Podrían pasar, ahora. -dijo con autoridad, para conseguir lo que quiera y así fue.

Ya adentro, consiguió hacer que tomaran asiento lo mas lejos de _su_ Erena...

-Saben que mañana no vemos, ¿por que venir ahora? Se que dije que nunca aceptaría, pero creo estar lista para pasar pagina y quiero hacerlo. Erena-chan es... es... esta aquí, porque quiere arreglar unos asuntos conmigo. Así que agradecería que sean amables con ella, te disculparas Umi y me dejaran para hablar con ella.

-Por fin nos mencionas el porque te has intentado suicidar, y entendimos porque rechazabas grabar con A-RISE, para que ahora salgas que eres amiga de ella y que grabaras con ellas... -Kotori hablaba sin mirar a nadie, y unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

Las demás solo estaban sorprendidas, Honoka esperaba que umi hablara no su amiga de cabellera grisácea. -Una cosa es que Tsubasa me rechazara y otra muy diferente es la relación que manejo con Anju y Erena. Y como dije, quiero avanzar porque... -dudo en decir lo que seguía, pero tras tomar algo de aire continuo.- tengo a alguien y quiero que funcione.

-¡Ehhh! -gritaron con sorpresa sus amigas.

-¿Quién es el? ¿o es ella? -Pregunto Umi, con cierta aura oscura.

-No pienso decirlo hasta que sienta que ni tu u otra de las chicas asuste a esa persona. -Honoka se esforzaba por no rebelar ningún detalle. Hasta evita mirar a Erena quien no sabia como entrar en la conversación. Mas le alegraba lo que oía.- Ahora, esta conversación la seguiremos mañana, tengo cosas que hacer. -Conservando su mismo semblante confiado, pero si no se iban seguro lo arruinaría.

-Escucha Honoka, nos … -intento hablar Umi, mas fue interrumpida por su novia.

-Vamos Umi, _mañana va a ir –_ La miraba desafiante.-y seguro _alguien_ -Menciono con vos tenebrosa.- le saque respuestas. Ya es tarde, nos vemos luego Honoka.- decía Kotori jalando a Umi del brazo hasta la salida. Despidiendo con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Que les pasa... -mustio Erena, relajando la postura.- Honoka, yo lo... -guardo silencio al notar que esta lloraba, sin dudarlo la jalo y le proporciono un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido. No después de mucho, volvió ha hablar.- ¿Quieres algo para cenar? -pregunto con tono dulce.

-negó con la cabeza.- Perdona, por no decir que eras mi novia... quería, pero estoy segura de que esto acabaría mal.-Se soltó del abrazo para darle un beso y secarse las lagrimas.

-La verdad me alegra haber oído lo que dijiste, y no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo, les diremos cuando tu gustes. -sonriendo amplia mente.- Ahora, tu estomago me dice que has mentido... ¿Qué quieres comer? -pregunto poniendo un dedo en la nariz de esta, que se hallaba con el rostro rojo.

-Yo quiero cocinar, tu ya lo llevas haciendo esta semana. También se cocinar, sabes. -Dijo con las mejillas infladas y con un tono mas alegre.

-Cocinemos juntas hoy y la siguiente semana cocinas tu. -Dio como respuesta tras pensarlo unos minutos, se levanto del sillón y extendió su mano para ayudar a pararse a Honoka.

-Acepto.

* * *

La hora de dormir llego, y tras darse una ducha individualmente ambas se acostaron; ya que, mientras cocinaban hubo una pequeña pelea de comida. Honoka fue la segunda en meterse así que cuando salió, vio recostada a Erena y pensó que ya dormía, con cuidado tomo lugar en la cama. Pero algo le sorprendió...

-Ere-chan... -pregunto sorprendida, ya que esta la había abrazado por espalda y en esta ocultaba su rostro, pero empezó a preocuparse al sentir agua donde tenia este. _ **¿Esta llorando?**_ \- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo?... -pregunta tras pregunta lanzaba ya que esta no decía nada.

-Soy una mala persona... -susurro por lo bajo, mas Honoka logro oír aquellas palabras.

-Eso no es cierto, ¿Por qué dices eso? -Hablo mas calmada y suavemente se giro, puso su mano en la cabeza de esta y suavemente la movió.

-No, lo se... Estoy feliz de esto... de tenerte a alguien a mi lado... _ **tenerte a ti.**_.. tengo miedo de que termine... -Le costaba hablar y omitir mucho de lo que realmente quería.

Honoka esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de hablar.- Me alegro de no ser la única, jeje... sabes me gusta que pueda ver a la Erena sensible, así como yo muestro la mía. Te digo un secreto, hace mucho que aprendí a sonreír falsamente... para no preocupar a alguna de las chicas, pero ya no lo hago, mi sonría es lo mas sincera y alegre como hace ya años atrás. Gracias. -Depositándole un beso en la frente.- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero de ser el caso... -para esto unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a correr.- Aun así cuenta con mi apoyo, no creo que me hagas algún daño que me haga odiarte. Vamos, que mañana tengo un concierto y necesito dormir un poco. -dijo viéndole a los ojos.

-Puedo quedarme así. -Pidió con tono infantil.

-Si, no me molesta. Buenas noches.

-Buenas Noches. -dijo para darle un beso, antes de acomodarse mejor al agarre. Y antes de caer dormida pensó _Lo siento, soy una cobarde para decirte la verdad_...

Esa noche apenas y si pudo dormir; no era la posición... si no una pesadilla que desde ese día estuvo presente.

* * *

-Buenos días... -decía Honoka mientras la movía lentamente.

-Bue...nos... días... -hablo tras un bostezo y arrestando las palabras.

-Parece que no dormiste bien. -dijo para darle un beso en la frente.

Abrio mejor los ojos al notar que esta ya estaba arreglada. -Ya te vas.

-Si, te dije que tengo una presentación hoy y Hanayo esta por pasar. Hoy iré en limosina. -dado un brinquito.- Te puedes quedar lo que quieras... pero tal vez llegue tarde, después de la presentación, habrá firma de autógrafos y después iré con las chicas... -decía mientras enumeraba con los dedos.- y tal vez nunca regrese. -Menciono con voz dramática y miedo.- de ser el caso recuérdame.

-No creo que sea tan malo. -logro decir entre risitas.

-No conoces a esa 8... sobre todo a Nozomi.

-Esta bien, de ser el caso yo te rescatarte. Solo llámame e iré por ti. -guiñándole el ojo.

-Se que lo harás, pero de ser el caso el esfuerzo de callar seria en vano. Pero si vuelvo –decía mientras se acercaba.- quiero pasar toda la noche saboreando ese cuerpo tuyo, mas de una vez. -menciono con tono lujurioso, para luego pasar su lengua de la oreja hasta el cuello de esta.

-Suena tentador, entonces esperare... pero no serás la única que lo haga y disfrute. -respondió a la insinuación, agarrándola de la cintura y pegarla a esta; para suavemente morder uno de los pechos de esta con todo y la playera.

-Ere-chan...

*One day in the rain, One day in the shine, nagareru omoi yo...*

-Si.

-Honoka-chan ya estamos abajo, ¿estas lista? -preguntaba con voz dulce.

-Si, ya bajo.

Fue lo único que dijo para después colgar, se separa de su amada y agarro sus cosa. Antes de irse coloco un suave beso que aun siendo rápido, puso levemente roja a amabas y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

-Te quiero, no te recomiendo que abras. Te dejo la llave, por si quieres salir y volver. Yo traeré la cena.

* * *

Mi inspiración volvió (así que la aproveche al máximo, creo) y esto salió... (ahora solo falta Destino, tal vez el miércoles este listo)

Quede en shock al ver que algunos querían una continuación, les agradezco de corazón, ya que en estos días mi humor no es el mejor y eso comentarios me alegraron... bueno también hicieron que me rompiera un poco la cabeza pensando como continuar esto.

Gracias a los que la marcaron como favorita y la siguen.

 **Gracias a las Reviews:**

 **Tsu :** Espero leas esto y también sea de tu agrado como el primer capitulo.

 **FubukiBTA :** Ya se la he hecho y los errores los correjire despues, por ahora, espero y te guste esta actualizacion.

 **AaronVS3 :** Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta tu fic de Una melodia distinta. Y gracias por tus consejos, espero haberlo hecho bien, aunque no soy buena. Algun dia lo hare bien. Disculpa si, se repite el mismo error.

 **Bati-Panadera :** Gracias...

 **Susy Cullen :** Eso sera en el siguiente, pensaba hacerlo en este; pero creo que seria "raro" de algun modo, el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana todas se enteraran. Espero sea de tu agrado.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire :** Gracias por tu comentario y espero esta vez si sea entendible, tu apoyo, vale mucho para mi.

 **Judith ED :** Hola... (empieza a sudar) ¿como estas? Me alegra que te gustara y tenerte de nuevo en otra de mis historias. Tal vez lo intente... pero no sera ahora. Gracias por tu apoyo...

-¿Y para cuando mis finales alternativos? (dice apuntando con un arma)

-Estoy en eso... (dice mientras se cubre con los brazos.) pero no es facil, ya que no quiero que simplemente cambie lo que pasa, si no, el trasfondo y para eso hay que cambiar ciertos detalles... por favor no me mates.

 **Dark Gatomon X :** gracias por comentar, y por el apoyo. Espero te guste.

 **shiroikari :** Gracias.

 ** _Bien, ¿que opinan? ¿les ha gustado?_**

 **Observaciones, Sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos.**

Yo me despido, hasta otro capitulo. Bay.


	3. Capitulo 3- A-RISE μ's

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Por fin tuve tiempo e imaginación (agregue escena de Bob esponja conocida) para completar este capitulo.

Por el momento me retro para que puedan leer. Les veo abajo.

 _ **LEMON no es mucho, ya que prefiero no atravesar mi línea personal. Gomenasai.**_

 _ **DESCLEMIER:**_ Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **POV ERENA...**_

Sin saber como, frente a mi estaban mi amiga y mi novia...

Intentaba pedir una explicación, detener su conversación; podía ver como mis labios se movían, mas no emitían sonido alguno... En segundos la mirada de ambas se poso en mi, aquella mirada de la ojiverde y la ojiazul me perforaban de algún modo, sentía como me reprochaban y a la vez tristeza las empezaba a invadir. Sin decir nada, me decían mucho... ambas ahora me odiaban y en un ultimo intento por hablar, ya que ambas empezaban a alegarse por rumbos diferentes... opte por gritar para obtener la atención de ambas. Mas un enorme nudo me lo complicaba, pero no pensaba detenerme... lo seguí intentando al igual que mi cuerpo respondiera para poder avanzar... seguí aun con las lagrimas en los ojos … seguí...

* * *

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

-¡Ahhhh...! - grito una chica que con respiración exaltada y sudando mas de lo normal se levantaba de golpe del sofá donde se hallaba recostada. Esta llevo sus manos a los ojos al sentir que lagrimas caían de ellos...

La chica de cabellera morada, se había levanto y tomado un baño poco después de que Honoka se fuera. Paso a tomar el desayuno, que su ojiazul había ya preparado lo cual había sacado una gran sonrisa a esta... si bien le encantaba correr cada mañana, hoy su humor y energía no daba para soportar eso, así que tomo asiento y se dispuso a ver algo de televisión ya que solo ese día podía disfruta un poco de lo que la "gente normal".

Mas después de acabar y llevar el plato al lavabo, se recostó, y no mucho después se había quedado dormida... ya que no había dormido bien. Ahora entendía porque... tras calmarse un poco, tomo un vaso de agua de la cocina y reviso la hora en su celular.

 _Las doce_ , pensó un poco lo que haría; ya que la peli naranja no volvería hasta mas tarde. Tomo algunas cosas para cubrirse y pidió un taxi, tomo las llaves del apartamento y bajo por las escaleras para hacer algo de ejercicio.

 _Volveré después..._ se dijo internamente antes de subir al taxi, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

-Tsubasa cariño, por fin llegas. -dijo un hombre de tés clara y mas alto que la mujer a la que abrazaba con gran cariño, su forma mas común de saludarla.

-Lo siento, Yagami-san me entretuvo mas de lo necesario... - Se excusaba con tono triste, una pelijengibre, tras dar un beso corto pero "perfecto" según su pareja.

-No hay prisa, el sabe que trabajamos para que tenga un futuro bueno... -Menciono el hombre con una gran sonrisa, mientras que abrazado de la cintura de esta caminaban por aquella casa grande para llegar al comedor.

-Si, ya con solo 5 años es todo un educado y lindo caballero. -Dijo con alegría al entrar por la puerta y ser recibida con un abrazo de un pequeño que exactamente hoy cumplía 5 años, este fue cargado por ella y deposito un suave beso en su frente.- ¿Cómo esta el cumpleañero? -pregunto mientras lo baja con suavidad cerca de una de las sillas.

-Muy bien mami, ¿Cómo estas tu? -Hablaba con voz dulce y tierna, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Genial, disculpa por llegar tarde. -Haciendo un puchero.

-Te quiero mami... se que tu trabajo no es fácil... -Este tardaba en decir las oraciones, ya que aun habiendo aprendido ha hablar a los 3, le costaba decir oraciones largas.

-Bueno, empecemos con la fiesta. -Propuso el hombre tras dar una palmada que llamo la atención de Tsubasa y el pequeño.

-Iré a buscar tu regalo. -Tsubasa, menciono al levantarse.- pueden servir ya... por cierto amor, ¿y mis padres? -Pregunto al notar que no estaban ahí.

-Parece que no vendrán, salieron de viaje, volverán en una semana. -Respondía con voz alegre el hombre.

-Vaya... gracias. -Con tono triste.- Vuelvo enseguida... -Recuperando su tono animado, para después huir del lugar.

Kira Tsubasa es una de las tres integrantes de A-RISE, un grupo de idol que se encontraba en la cúspide de este genero desde que habían entrado. Hoy en día tenia 27 años, su primera y única relación fue a la edad de 18 años un poco después de graduarse de la academia UTX. A los 22 tuvo un hijo con su pareja, un varón de cabellos cafés y unos ojos color verde intensos como los de ella; esta no fue dado a conocer a la prensa y hasta hoy en día era mas que un rumor... dos años después, se caso con … y desde entonces su vida a sido "buena"…

Pero la verdad era que no se sentía feliz del todo, adoraba a su pequeño; pero ella no había tomado decisión de nada de esto, sus padres la pusieron entre poder seguir en el mundo de idols o olvidase de ellos... si bien era cierto que desde niña las cosas siempre eran así, no tenia a nadie mas y quería el amor de estos... mas, parecía que su esposo era su hijo, ya que todo se lo contaban a el, y solo con el eran compasivos, cariñosos y siempre le sonrían. Pero a ella, parecía que solo estaba para arruinar los momentos, odiaba esto, aun hoy en día se arrepentía de la estúpida e idiota decisión que tomo. La verdad era que su corazón, le pertenecía a una chica que hasta hoy en día se dedicaba a la música, como solista, pero que su talento era cada día mejor, nunca lo ha dejado de sentir... odia ese sentimiento de culpa y desde que le había rechazado toda comunicación se rompió...

* * *

-Buenas tardes, la habitación de Kousaka Honoka. -Preguntaba al recepcionista _¿Yukki Anju?_

-Habitación núm.215, 4 planta. -Respondía el hombre con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Gracias. -Fue lo único que dio como respuesta antes de dirigirse a al elevador.

Poco después salió de su trance al recordar que esta no estaba, mas ya era tarde el elevador indica que ya había llegado.

Anju iba tarareando una canción de las nuevas, mas para de golpe no solo en esto si no en su andar al ver como su amiga y Co-coreógrafa Erena con una mochila entraba tras quitar el seguro con la llave. Sin pensarlo, apresuro su andar para lograr detenerle y lo había conseguido.

-Erena –Le hablo con sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que... -las peguntas inundaban su cabeza, mas la causante de esto, solo le había tapado la boca y con rapidez la metió.

-¿Anju, como estas? -preguntaba con los nervios a flote.

-Que como estoy... olvida eso, contesta ¿Qué haces con la llave de Kousaka-san? -decía ya con cierta molestia.

-Bueno Honoka... -no había ni terminado cuando le interrumpió.

-¿Honoka. La llamas por su nombre? -preguntaba con desconcierto.- Sabes que es la causante de que nuestra pequeña Tsu, llore...

Aquel comentario molesto a Erena, quien paso a un semblante serio y con mas seguridad, notorio en su postura replico.- Disculpa, tu y yo sabemos que quien realmente la rechazo fue ella, quien acepto el trato que sus padres le pusieron fue tsubasa... _sufre porque quiere_... pero que hay de Honoka, perdimos contacto con ella... y no sabemos como lo ha tomado o me equivoco en algo. -termino con un bufido.

-…

-Sabes, hay algo que hace mucho he querido decirte. -Tomo asiento y le pidió con la mano a Anju para que también tomara.- Me escucharías sin interrumpir. - pedía con los brazos cruzado y sin verle los ojos.

-Claro. -Se limito a decir, pues una parte de ella seguía en shock por lo anteriormente dicho por su amiga.

-Suspirar.- Anju, desde que te conocí nunca deje observarte, por alguna razón verte o tenerte siempre me causaba una sonrisa, he aprendido que eres cariñosa y atenta con todos una gran virtud en ti; una de las cosa que _me enamoro de ti_... -se detuvo un segundo, para dar un suspiro y calmar el leve rubor que se empezaba a formar.- _Tu me gustabas_... y créeme que entiendo un poco como se siente la enana, mas después de mucho descubrí como sufrió su otro lado. Yo hace una semana atrás empecé una relación con... -suspirar.- Honoka.

-…

-¿Anju? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? -Pregunto preocupada al ver que esta pareciera que en cualquier minuto se desmayaría.

Anju se limito a asentir.

 _ **POV ANJU...**_

Hoy salí dispuesta ha ver a Kousaka-san para saber ¿Por qué había aceptado? Si bien era cierto que su representante era, un fastidio por esto ¿Por qué ahora?...

El día de la noticia reí ante la reacción de mi amiga ojiverde, pero realmente esto me preocupa, el como serian las cosa cuando ambas se vieran frente a frente de nuevo.

El recepcionista me respondía con una sonrisa estúpida, según mi punto de vista, al subir por el elevador me puse a tararear una de las nuevas canciones era buena, mi favorita hasta el momento. Pero me quede consternada al ver como Erena entraba como si nada y con la llave a la habitación de nuestra rival... o al menos eso siempre decía.

Como puede decir eso de Tsubasa... aunque es cierto, ella es la que decide sufrir, prometimos decir que esa decisión era la mejor y apoyarla, ¿no?... quería decir eso, pero el modo en que había reaccionado no me lo esperaba.

 _"me enamoro de ti"_ Esto es una confesión... bueno, yo siempre la he visto como una amiga, es cierto que siempre me pregunte quien podría ser el interés amoroso de esta chica dura... pero yo... momento... _Tu me gustabas..._ vaya debería estar bien con eso, me alegre de que me superara... ¿QUÉ? SALE CON KOUSAKA-SAN DESDE HACE...

-¿Anju? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? -Me pregunto preocupada al ver que en cualquier minuto me desmayaría.

Y era cierto, esto es mucho que asimilar y un dolor de cabeza como del corazón me invaden en estos momentos. Me limite a asentir y ha esperar que volviera.

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

Después de un rato, de que anju tomara aire y de tomar el vaso de agua. Suspiro nuevamente, para empezar a hablar.

-Erena. -Llamo a su amiga, quien parecía perdida.- ¿Por qué decírmelo ahora? -pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Creo que por fin puedo avanzar, pero para eso, necesitaba que escucharas la verdad que rondo mi corazón en estos años. -Dijo con cierta tristeza, pero una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya veo... -Medito unos segundo.- Toudo Erena, me alegra saberlo, pero no puedo corresponderte. Yo amo a alguien y quiero pasar mas tiempo con el, lo siento. -Menciono con una leve reverencia.

-Eso lo se, el es un buen hombre, me alegro de que encontraras a alguien que te hace feliz. -Erena ofrecía su sonrisa mas sincera, pero de sus ojos caían unas rebeldes lagrimas que no pudo contener mas.

-Es la primera vez que hablas bien de el... gracias... -Tal vez su sonrisa era mas sutil, pero Anju también soltó unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Me disculpo por gritarte... no debí ponerme así, se que prometimos apoyar a Tsubasa. -Hablaba la pelimorada mas tranquila y recuperando poco a poco su postura normal.

-Creo que tienes razón, y bien te parece contarme como te ha ido esta semana en tu primera relación. -Pidió Anju, ahora si con una sonrisa que llegaba a brillar.

-Claro...

* * *

-Gracias por haber asistido hoy, que tengan una semana increíble. -Decía con muchas energías un pelinaranja.

-Honoka la limo nos espera. -Indico la castaña, mientras le pedía subir con la manos.

-Claro, Hanayo-chan. -Acepto, con cierto miedo, ya que una aparte de ella presentía que algo saldría mal. -¿Nico-chan y Eli-chan... -Intento preguntar por ellas al terminar de entrar.

-Ya estamos aquí... solo faltabas tu. -Menciono con irritación Nico.

-Al igual que nosotras... -Aquella voz había erizado a la solista quien dio un brinco y volteo a su vista a lado.

-Nozomi-chan... hola... -Los nervios invadían a Honoka al ver como un aura oscura rodeaba a la mencionada.- ¿Cómo estas?... chicas ustedes también... ¿Qué no, nos veríamos en el restaurant? -Pregunto al ver a las demás musas.

-Honoka –Gritaron las 8 chicas para que esta se callara.

-Esta bien. -Fue lo único que dijo al entender lo que decían con su mirada.

-Honoka-chan, sabes que para mi eres como una hija... cuando intentaste suicidarte la primera vez, me desconcerté... nunca pensé que alguien tan alegre como tu, tuviese motivos para eso. Desde entonces, me prometí que siempre cuidaría de ti, que seria uno pilar cuando me necesitaras. -Decía Nozomi, quien lloraba con cada palabra que decía.- Sabemos que a veces nos pasamos, pero es porque nos preocupas, ¿lo sabes? -le pregunto mientras le sostenía del mentón para que esta le viera a los ojos, los cuales también tenían lagrimas. Honoka, solo asintió.- Bien, ayer mande a Umi y Kotori, porque pensé que con ellas estarías mas cómoda hablando. Pero veo que las cosas salieron mal, ahora ¿Qué hacías con Toudo-san, ayer? -pregunto con voz mas dulce y calmada.

-Nozomi-chan... -Dijo su nombre para después soltarse del agarre y respirar hondo.- Tu, como ellas son mi familia; pero diré lo mismo que dije ayer a Umi-chan, Erena fue a verme para arreglar unos asuntos acerca del colaborativo. Y que porque acepte, tengo a alguien y creo que estoy lista para avanzar...por eso, quiero poder volver a ver a la cara a Tsubasa-san.

-Nos alegra oír eso, pero ¿Quién es el chico... o la chica? -Se unía a la conversación Eli.- Tal vez pienses asustemos a esa persona, pero lo que queremos es saber que si las cosas llegasen a salir mal, ya sea con esa persona o con Tsubasa no intentes... -Ha Eli, se le formo en este punto un nudo en la garganta, ya que aquello todavía era difícil decir para ella.

-Concuerdo con Eli, queremos evitar que algo te dañe de nuevo, no te dejaremos sola esta vez. -Tomo la palabra Nico, con voz mas calmada y compasiva.- Eres como una hermana para mi, y no quiero volver a encontrarte en el suelo... y que esta vez no logres regresa. -Determinación y seguridad en los ojos rubí eran notorios.

-Jeje –Rio levemente Honoka.- Hoy se pusieron de acuerdo para esto, eh... -comento con tono melancólico.- Todo eso lo se, y hoy en día me siento mal por haberlas hecho pasar por eso, me disculpo nuevamente. De igual modo gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes creo que hace mucho ya no estaría aquí. -Decía todo esto, mientras miraba por la ventana.- Pero, se equivocan si creen que algo me haría volver a caer en una idea tan estúpida como le es esa. Agradezco que se preocupen... pero quisiera tomar riendas de mi vida desde ahora, ya no soy una niña ni una suicida. Ya nocesito que cuiden de mi siempre... Así que no tengo por que contarles todo lo que pasa en mi vida. -Como si fuera una sentencia decidida, pronuncio aquellas palabras mirando a todas y con una gran sonrisa que a mas de una de las presentes alegro internamente.- En su momento lo sabrán... por ahora les parece tener una comida normal, como cuando recién nos juntábamos. -Pidió con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Honoka... -intento hablar Maki, quien del todo no estaba convencida. Pero su novia le había negó con la cabeza.

Las demás solo asintieron, para por fin bajar del vehículo. Pues llevaban en el estacionamiento unos 20 minutos mas el chofer no se había atrevido a decir algo en todo el camino. Entraron, ordenaron y como si los años hubieran vuelto las conversaciones iban desde risas, sermones y uno que otro sonrojo de las Umi o Maki...

Las horas pasaron y Honoka se levanto un momento, para ir al servicio...

-¿Por qué me detuviste Nico? -por fin replico Maki, quien se cruzo de brazos y se puso a jugar con unos de los mechones de su cabello.

-Parece que, por fin creció... -Fue lo único que dio por respuesta, la encuestada.

-Elichi, nuestra pequeña a madurado... -Decía con cierto tono divertido Nozomi, mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Bueno, por ahora la dejaremos en paz. -Dijo Eli, abrazando a su pareja.- Pero... ¿ustedes creen que es Toudo-san con quien sale? -preguntaba a las demás, ya que ella estaba segura.

-Si... -Fue la respuesta que dieron todas.

-Bien, hay que vigilar a esas dos. Lo que me preocupa es como lo tomara Tsubasa... Erena es su amiga. -Hablaba en voz alta la rubia, mientras pensaba.

-Erena-san no parece mala persona... -Agrego Hanayo tras meditarlo un rato.

-Es como Umi-chan y Eli-chan juntas, Nya. -Dijo con burla RIn.

-No debería de haber problema, Kira-san es quien rechazo a Honoka-chan. No creo que después de tantos año y casada, quiera arruinar que por fin pudo avanzar. Y de ser el caso, espero que Toudo-san no se eche para atrás, ¿Por qué si no... -Era una peligris la que hablaba con seriedad y un aura oscura, mientas bebía de su copa.

-Kotori, cálmate un poco... -Hablo con cierto miedo Umi a esta, ya que ese lado de su novia a veces le dejaba helada al igual que las demás.

-Volví... ¿Qué pasa? Kotori-chan... -Pregunto con sorpresa Honoka, quien veía el ambiente.

-Eli-chan, no toques a mi Umi... -Inventaba una excusa Kotori, pues sabia que no era el momento.

-… -Honoka no sabia que decir ante aquello.

* * *

-Eh vuelto... -Grito con entusiasmo Honoka, al momento de abrir la puerta de su apartamento.- Pase y compre una deliciosa lasaña de un lugar donde la hacen de maravilla. -Platicaba, mientras dejaba lo comprado en la mesa y sacaba su celular para revisarlo, ya que un mensaje le había llegado.- ¿Ere-chan, estas en casa?- Pregunto ya que hasta el momento no había recibido respuesta.

Se encamino a su habitación y no vio a nadie, pensó que habría salido... pero al notar que la puerta de su pequeño estudio estaba levemente abierta, entro y ahí encontró a su novia recostada en el sofá. Tenia unos auriculares puestos, al parecer estaba escuchando una de sus grabaciones. Con cuidado se acerco, para su suerte esta tenia los ojos cerrados y se subió encima de ella.

-Pero que... Honoka –Comento Erena con una sonrisa y retirándose los auriculares.

-Mas te vale, no copiar la letra de alguna de mis canciones. -Bromeo tras dar un beso en la frente.

-Y yo todavía no como y ya quieres que pruebe el postre. -Replicaba con una sonrisa picara, mientras la abraza y le daba un beso en los labios a esta.

-La comida esta en la mesa... pero a mi no me molestaría tampoco empezar por el postre. -Le susurro al oído, para empezar a besar su cuello lentamente .

-Esa la podemos calentar después... -comento Erena con voz exaltada. -además es mejor tarde que nunca para cumplir la promesa de esta mañana. -Dijo cuando se coloco encima de ella y con suavidad le retiraba la camisa a Honoka.

-Creo que me alegra, haber hecho este cuarto para que el sonido no salga... -Menciono, mientras veía como su novia se quitaba la playera y se retiraba el brasear.

-Entonces, creo que hare que alces tu voz como nunca. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo Erena.

Empezó jugando con suavidad los pechos de esta, para luego con su besos, bajar de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos y posicionas sus labios para succionar, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua aquel pezón rosado que ya se hallaba duro...

Sus manos bajaron con suavidad hasta el pantalón que traía esta y con cierta rapidez se lo retiro, paso a que sus dedos jugaran sobre la misma prenda que aun retiraba... Honoka se movía con cierta incomodidad, mas que nada era impaciencia por sentir un toque mas directos de su pareja. Cosa que noto la pelimorada, sacándole una sonrisa juguetona ;y sin hacerla esperar mas retiro la prenda que ya era un estorbo, llevo su lengua dentro de esta y... (Inserta de aquí en adelanto lo que quiera con su imaginación)

* * *

-Parece que tienes hambre. -Se burlo Honoka al oír el estomago de Erena gruñir.

-No lo digas así... -Replico sonrojada, mientras se levantaba.

-No te enojes. -Dijo Honoka al alcanzarla y abrazarla por el cuello, para depositarle un beso en la oreja.

-Me daré un baño y después comemos. Que ya es tarde. -Comento con un pechero, pero sonrojada.

-Quieres que te preste ropa. -Hablo, al soltarle y poco después se levanto, y estiraba.

-No, ya fui ha buscar algo ropa a casa... -Dijo Erena mostrando su mochila, mas noto una mirada que nunca había visto de la otra chica. ¿enojo, reproche o confundida.- Si no te molesta... -Hablo por lo bajo.

-No es eso, es solo que yo también quiero conocer la casa de Ere-chan. -Decía acompañado de un puchero y cruzada de brazos.

-Dime que día y eres bienvenida. -La jalo a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Enserio? -Pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Si. -Afirmo con una gran sonrisa y dando un beso en unas de sus mejillas.

* * *

-Hola, Honoka-san... ¿Cómo has estado?... no, no, no... -suspiro- como se supongo que le vea de nuevo a la cara... ¿Qué voy ha hacer?... -Una ojiverde se hallaba en la ducha, practicando como conversar con su único amor.- Tal vez... no... hablare con Erena y Anju, para que me den un consejo mañana... -suspiro- eso hare... - Comento, para dar fin a la ducha y poder salir de aquel baño.

* * *

Wow, se viene lo mas dificil... ¿Qué pasara?

Vaya parece que dos personas tenia razón en que llevaría al menos dos capítulos mas...y he aquí uno... jeje...(ríe con cierta amargura.)

Que quede claro, me he tenido que leer mangas y algunos fics para darme ideas para la pequeña escena de Erena y Honoka. Ya que no soy, una admiradora ni de cerca a tema como el Hentai o Echi. Lo siento, así que el resto de suceso se los dejo a su imaginación.

Bueno, completar esto ha sido difícil ya que mucho de aquí marca las posibilidades de como acabe...aunque no lo puedan creer yo solté una lagrimas en algunos momentos. Espero les haya gustado y espero contar con ustedes para el siguiente. Gracias a los nuevos que le dieron la oportunidad.

 **Gracias a las** **Reviews de :**

 **AaronVS3 :** Has tenido razón, me alegro de que te gustara, espero este sea también de tu agrado.

 **Nyanko :** Gracia por comentar y me alegra de que te interese.

 **FubukiBTA :** Gracias por comentarme de nuevo. Que bueno que te guste. Puedo decir lo mismo de tu historia esta genial; pero me has dejado desconcertada con el ultimo capitulo.

 **Alex Varmillion :** Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, dime ¿también te gusto?

 **kaname26 :** Muchas gracias.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire :** Gracias, espero haberlo hecho bien otra vez. Espero te guste.

 **ZeKRom97 :** Muchas gracias, por tu comentario... eso sera para el siguiente... me disculpo, pero espero que igual te guste este capitulo.

 **Judith ED :** (Traga saliva pesadamente) Hola... gracias como siempre por tu comentario... y por no matarme. (dice mientras poco a poco retrocede) Espero verte en el siguiente capitulo. (lo ultimo que se oye ante de que corra) -es broma, muchas gracias, tus comentarios siempre me entretienen o bien me hacen tener cuidado de no toparme con alguien con un arma en mano. Hasta otra bay. (giña el ojo)

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Bien, por ahora es todo. Hasta otro capitulo. bay


	4. capitulo 4 - ¿Amor o Amistad?

Hola, buenas... noches ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué tal su dia?

El mio por si a alguien le interasa agotador, la semana en general, es dificil trabajar y avanzar en estos escritos. Bien dejando de lado mis problemas cotidianos... POR FIN ACABE... pense que no lo lograria mas no quiero atrasar esto.

Asi que sin mas por el momento, me retiro para que puedan leer. Nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER** : Love Live no me pertenece... pero eso ya lo saben.

* * *

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

Faltaban 10 para las 5 de la mañana, unos pequeños rayos del sol se hacían presentes en una habitación del 4 piso de unos de los complejos mas lujos y seguros de alguna parte de Tokio. Una pelinaranja, ya se hallaba despierta y en la cocina preparando un ligero desayuno para dos. Tras servir y poner los platos en la mesa, sigilosamente entro a su habitación donde se encontraba una pelimorada durmiente... Adorable, pensó mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios de esta, que poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos Días, Ere-chan... -comento con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días... -se llego a entender mientras bostezaba y estiraba.

-Jeje, eres adorable... -comento Honoka, mientras se dirigía a su armario.

En ese instante el sueño abandono a Erena y la vergüenza, con un rubor excesivo se apodero de ella por el alago. Estuvo un rato murmurando cosas sin sentido, mientras Honoka reía por esto, encontró lo que buscaba una chaqueta, lo que faltaba para completar su vestimenta deportiva. Cuando recupero la compostura, se dio cuenta de que su novia ya estaba cambiada.

-¿Vas a correr? -Pregunto para empezar a entablar una conversación.

-Si, hoy descanso. Una recompensa de trabajar domingo. -Sonrió divertida.

-Que suerte, yo tengo trabajo. -Comento con cierta molestia.

La razón una egoísta como el simple hecho de que no pasaría con ella ese dia, cosa que quería. Y la segunda al convivir muchos años con una pelijengibre se hacia una idea de que ese día tendría que hacer un esfuerzo de no golpearla. Causando un suspiro pesado.

Honoka empezó a sentir que el ambiente se tensaba y decidió comentar algo que siempre le hizo gracia, ya que en algún tiempo atrás Tsubasa le había comentado.

-Seguro, obligaras a bailar a las dos hasta desfallecer. -Rio al momento de decirlo.

-Oye no soy tan cruel. -replico con un leve puchero.- Además, alguien mas se encarga de eso... -Comento con cierta tristeza.- últimamente fallo. -Dijo en bajo al recordar sus ultimas semanas.

-Eh, tu... ¿Por qué? -Pregunto la pelinaranja, mientras tomaba asiento a lado de esta.

-Bueno... al algo que no te dije... corrección te mentí. -Hablo con cierto miedo. Tanto así que disimuladamente busco la mirada de esta, para ver como reaccionaba.

-Ere-chan... -Llamo a esa al ver que se quedo callada y había agachado la cabeza.- Mírame, por favor... -pidió, después de agarrar su mano.- ¿Es muy malo?

Si bien de algún modo la mente de Honoka empezaba a teorizar, respiro profundo para poder hablar lo mas calmada. Ya que una parte de ella confiaba en que no era ninguna de sus ideas precipitadas. Paso un rato y Erena asintió, y con lentitud conecto su vista con la ojiazul..

-No te creo... a menos de que me digas, no lo creeré. Eres una buena persona, muestras tu parte dura a las personas a tu alrededor; pero eso es por que sabes cuanto daño puede llegar a hacer. Mas como yo o cualquiera; eres _ **humana**_ , y hay existe una parte sensible, frágil; eso es inevitable, es lo que nos deja sentirnos uno mismo. -Dijo con seguridad y ofreciendo una leve sonrisa.- No soy quien para juzgarte... nadie lo es. -Afirmo, tras ver en los ojos de su novia la pelea interna de si hablar o no.- No es necesario que me lo digas ahora, esperare. -Dijo Honoka, tras ver pasar los minutos. Con resignación suspiro y se levanto de la cama.- ¿si?

Erena al momento de sentir sus manos separarse se preocupo. Vio como esta se dirigía a la salida del lugar y debatiendo un poco mas, por fin, salió un ganador... _Se que será así, pero es hora de hablar, ella lo hizo._ Fueron las ultimas palabras para ella misma antes de empezar a contar lo que sucedía. No sin antes pararse y abrazar por la espalda a Honoka, quien detuvo su caminar; buscaba los ojos de esta, pero había colocado su rostro en sus hombros iba a pedir una explicación, mas antes de poder decir algo Erena hablo...

-Yo... estaba cansada de callar, ¿ _Confesarme serviría de algo en este punto?_ Es lo que pensaba, cada noche... así que un día intente hacer lo que tu...suicidarme.- Revelo con voz temblorosa.- ya no veía esperanza. -Erena esperaba algún comentario, mas la chica en sus brazos, solo tomo una de sus manos, indicando de algún modos que continuase.- Parece ridículo, ¿no? Considerar eso, sobre lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, el como reaccionarían mis familiares y amigas... olvidar y tirar todo mi esfuerzo, el de Tsubasa y Anju, de superarnos y hacer que A-RISE sonara en todo el mudo... -rio con cierta amargura.

-¿Es todo? -Pregunto con cierta frialdad.

-Si. -Fue lo único que dijo, ya que el tono en el que había hablado era muy raro en ella y eso la asusto.

-Crees que eso me molestaría. -Dijo con cierto enojo.- Es verdad, que esa idea es la peor, pero como dije yo no soy quien para juzgar lo que haces y menos algo que yo intente mas de una vez. Además estoy segura de que no lo harías... -Hablaba mas compasiva y con un leve tono triste.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Erena, para por fin soltarla y buscar sus ojos, los cuales indicaban que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

-Porque pensaste en los demás antes que ti. Eso es algo muy importante ya sea bueno o malo, egoísta o compasivo, para dar una lección o intentarlo una vez mas... -Lagrimas empezaron a caer.- No te juzgo, al contrario te envidio... yo me olvide de todo, no me importo nada y olvide que me había rodeado de personas buenas, que había conocido y me había dado a conocer, yo solo quería tirar todo por la borda. Solo pensé en mi. No medite por un según el daño que haría. -Para esto, esta ya se había lanzado a la otra y abrazarla de frente.

La comida se podia enfriar, el tiempo seguía mas eso no importo; Erena solo abrazo con fuerza a la chica en sus brazos y periódicamente depositaba un cálido de beso en la frente de esta. Después de un rato largo Honoka se calmo y poso su mirada en Erena, esa mirada reflejaba seguridad...

-Promete que de ahora en adelante, si algo te molesta, incomoda o bien ronda tu cabeza... hablaras conmigo. Hablar es importante, yo hare todo para estar en el momento y sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Gracias... -susurro en su oido.- ¿Y tu? Confiaras en mi, porque yo también quiero estar ahí para ti. -Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si, perdona por llorar, creo que siempre consigues que esta parte de mi no se quede en su lugar. -comento, acompañado a esto unas cuantas risas.

-Bueno, es bueno que confíes en mi para mostrar ese lado. Que quieras que te escuche. -Decía, mientras retiraba lagrimas del rostro de esta.

-A mi me agrada la Ere-chan sensible, dulce y atrevida... -Comento Honoka, mientras agarran gentil la mano de esta y se dispuso a darle un beso en los labio, cosa que noto la otra y sonrió una ultima vez antes de corresponder.

* * *

-Erena, Anju ¿Qué voy a hacer? -Pregunto una pelijengibre que entraba con rapidez al lugar.

-Claro. -Respondieron al unísono ambas chicas, quienes se encontraban estirando.

-¿Qué hare cuando... la vea de nuevo? -Pregunto antes de unirse a ellas.

-¿A que te refieres? -Erena, pregunto un poco tensa, ya que suponía la dirección que tomaría aquella conversación.

-Hablo de cuando vea a Honoka, la ultima vez que hablamos... las cosas no terminaron bien y desconozco porque hasta hoy, acepto esto, pensé que nunca lo haría, porque estoy aquí... -Comento con "inocencia" Tsubasa.

-Tal vez, antes tenia mucho trabajo. -comento Anju, con una leve risilla nerviosa.

-No lo creo... -Comento tras pensarlo un rato.

-Tal vez. Solo... -Pensaba un poco que decir.- Por fin pudo avanzar, encontró a alguien y no tiene dudas. Además tu no... -Dijo con "indiferencia" Erena, mas fue interrumpida por su líder.

-No, ella me ama. -Fanfarroneaba con cierta grandeza.- ... Honoka no es así de madura. -Comentaba con seguridad y una sonrisa ganadora.

 _Mala respuesta_. Pensó Anju quien con lentitud se acercaba a Erena, para evitar que golpeara a Tsubasa.

-No todo gira sobre ti. Tsubasa ese pensamiento es muy egoísta, y muy poco maduro; me sorprende que pienses así, acaso ella no tiene derecho a avanzar si no es contigo, porque tu, dime... han pasado años desde que le dejaste claro lo que "sentías", no sabes que ha pasado, cuanto tiempo sufrió o como lo sobrellevo... no digas eso, o pienses que sigue siendo esa estudiante de preparatoria con unos 17, casi 18 años... El tiempo pasa para todos y cada uno tiene derecho a elegir el rumbo de su vida. -Erena hablaba con firmeza, si bien una parte de ella quería golpear a su amiga e irse, prefirió comentar de alguna forma la verdad. En lo ultimo unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no tanto por lo que decía, si no, de que el peor de los escenarios era lo que pasaría una vez que le dijera que ella salía con su querida Honoka.

-Erena... -Fue lo único que dijo, Tsubasa estaba impactada por la verdad que ella en gran parte siempre evito. Sin mirar a nadie salió del lugar.

-Tsubasa... ¿A dónde vas... -Anju quería detenerle, pero esta ya no estaba. Tras suspirar, volteo su vista a Erena, quien había tomada asiento en el piso.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? -Pregunto tomando asiento a su lado.

-Es solo, que tengo miedo... -Cubrió su cabeza en su rodillas.

-¿De que? -Pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo afectara esto a A-RISE? ¿Nuestra amistad? Son cosas que no quiero perder... me odiara... y ahora con oír lo que piensa, estoy segura de que ella será quien me de un golpe. -Decía con tristeza.

-Debiste pensar un poco, antes de actuar. -Dijo Anju con suavidad en su voz.- No será fácil, y tal vez tengas razón... solo contéstate, ¿tu felicidad o tu amiga?

-No es un poco duro... -Replico con un leve puchero.

-Lo es, pero no hay muchas opciones... yo te apoyare en la decisión que tomes, A-RISE puede dejar de existir, y eso que. Ya han sido unos largos años de carrera, puertas se nos abrirán, ¿o no lo cree? Tú quieres seguir, adelante eres talentosa, tu voz es preciosa, tienes una figura de 10 que enamora a cualquiera, podrás lograrlo si te lo propones. - Alagaba Anju, quien había enlistado con sus dedos, hablado con naturalidad y sin tartamudear.

-Gracias... -Agradecía muy por lo bajo Erena, quien tenia un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.- Anju... ¿y tu que harás? -Pregunto un poco después, alzando por fin la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las practicas se cancelaron al parecer Tsubasa tenia fiebre. Ninguna de las otras dos miembros lo creyó, pero no se negaron; Erena se sentía mal, las dudas no salían de su cabeza, el día anterior había llamado a Honoka y le informo que no podía ir a verle. Así que ahora se encontraba en su cama, rodeada de silencio.

Después de mucho y sin ganas camino a su cocina, se dispuso a preparar un café, acabado de preparar y servido; coloco en un sonido lo suficientemente audible para una de las canciones a las que todavía no colocaba una coreografía y en unos días tenia que empezar a discutir eso con Angela, la otra mujer que se encargaba de lo mismo.

Mas la verdad era que no paraba de suspirar y solo oía la melodía de fondo, que era el único ruido en el lugar. Después de un rato suspiro llegando a llegar a 100 en unas horas. Se levanto y salió al balcón para fumar un cigarro, los cuales ocultaba, ya que todos les recriminaban que eso era malo.

 _Soy un asco, Anju tiene razón... el amor y la amistad son algo tan difícil, ja, nunca pensé que llegaría a pasar por algo tan trivial como esto. Honoka, ¿Qué estará haciendo?_...

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el tono de una llamada. _Eh, Honoka, jeje creo que la invoque_...

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? -Hablaba con "alegría".

-Toudo-san, ¿será que podamos hablar? -Hablaba con seriedad la otra persona.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Que quieres? ¿Que haces con el teléfono de Honoka? -Pregunto con cierta molestia.

-Soy Nishikino Maki. Me encuentro en casa de Honoka-chan, la espero para que me de algo que le preste. Quiero conversar contigo, sobre la relación que tienes con ella. -Respondía, con calma y con una voz segura.

-Ya se los dijo. -Comento con cierto desconcierto.

-No, pero no somos tontas.

-¿Van a estar todas? -Pregunto con resignación.

-No solo tu y yo... por ahora. -Menciono con un tono que erizo a la pelimorada.

-¿A que horas? ¿Dónde? -Pregunto no muy segura.

-Te enviare la ubicación en un mensaje, ya tengo tu numero... por ahora, Honoka ya vuelve. Bay. -Fui lo ultimo que dijo para cortar.

 _Esto va a peor..._ pensó antes de prender su segundo cigarrillo.

* * *

Erena se encontraba frente al Hospital de los Nishikino, Maki le había solicitado ahí alas 3 de ese mismo día, llevaba lentes, un peinado que nunca se hacia para las cámaras y ropa de lo mas común para no llamar la atención y llegar con vida al lugar.

Entro y paso a recepción donde una enfermera esperaba para guiarla a donde se encontraba la oficina de la encargada del hospital. Paso al momento que esta dio permiso y tomo asiento, quedando frente a frente.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludo Erena, ya que Maki no hacia mas que verle.

-Hola, Toudo-san... -Saludo por fin la pelirroja, mas fue interrumpida.

-Por favor, puedes decirme por mi nombre. -Dijo con cierta irritación ya que le molestaba que le llamaran por su apellido. Además le ponía mas tensa.

-Erena... -Lo proceso unos minutos.- Has escogido a Honoka solo porque Yuuki-san no te acepta, porque esta casada. -Desafiaba con la mirada a la pelimorada.- Honoka no es la segunda opción para nadie, no quiero que solo la uses para tu beneficio, que la trates como el regalo de consuelo, así que mejor déjala antes de que... los sueños que causes en ella, los rompas en mil pedazos cuando ya no te sirva... NO queremos que intente hacer daño otra vez. Ella es sensible, torpe e infantil, con un gran corazón solo para que la uses.. eso es cruel -Decía con enojo y reproche a Erena, a quien ya se le veía la cien sobresalida , pensaba continuar, pero la otra ya se habia levantado de golpe y le agarro de la muñeca. Poco a poco ponía oprimía mas el agarre. -Me estas lastimando, suéltame.

-No se supone que es tu amiga. -Bufo con enojo.- Escucha, puede que al principio dudara de que si esto funcionaria. Pero nunca , nunca lo hice con esa intención, me enamore de ella, Anju nunca me rechazo; y aun cuando lo hizo esa ya no importo. Me hace feliz ver que ella lo es, pero hace mucho que supe que eso barco zarpo, que ya no tenia oportunidad con Anju. Yo nunca usaría a alguien, de tan buen corazón, que lo único que hace es apoyarme... escucharme y no juzgarme a la primera. -unas lagrimas se hicieron presente.- Yo le amo, no quiero que eso termine... Estoy feliz de que este a mi lado y de ser necesario me iría encontrar de Tsubasa, esta vida no es fácil y las opciones son limitada, pero no creas que no busco que las cosas funcionen. -Hablaba con dureza, soltando de golpe a Maki. Quien solo tallaba su muñeca. Erena volvió a tomar asiento y tomo aire para recuperar la compostura.- Yo no la estoy usando, esta claro. -Sentencio con voz dura.- Si tu o las demás no están de acuerdo es su problema, además... -Guardo silencio al oír que la puerta era abierta.

-Pasate la prueba. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa, Maki a quien todavía le dolía su muñeca.

-Oye tu, ¿Quién te crees para lastimar a mi tomate? -Replicaba Nico, quien era sujetada por Eli, para que no se lanzara sobre Erena.

-Erena, perdona por haber hecho esto. Pero a todas no preocupaba, que cuando las cosas se pusieran difícil, retrocedieras. -Decía Nozomi, con una sonrisa culpable.- Aunque creo que te pasaste con Maki-chan. -señalando a esta, quien ahora se encontraba "negociando" con Nico, para que hiciera algo estúpido.

-… -Erena seguía perpleja. Y su estado de shock empeoro cuando entraba al lugar Anju.

-Parece que encontraste tu respuesta. -Dio con una sonrisa.- Gracias... -Agradeció a las 7 musas presentes.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -Por fin pudo hablar y con un leve sonrojo preguntaba.

-Veras, nosotras nos preocupamos mucho por Honoka, después de todo hubo un tiempo que considero su vida miserable. La semana pasada, nos dimos cuenta de que la sonrisa en su rostro no es era falsa con la que cree que nos engañaba. Solo dejamos de insistir en saber la verdad, te agradecemos de corazón, has traído esa confianza, alegría, brillo y ganas de vivir de esa tonta. Pero todas pensamos lo mismo que te encuentras entre la espada y la pared, cosa que se confirmamos ayer al recibir la llamada de Anju. -Eli entregaba como repuesta con voz calmada.

-Solo queríamos saber, como serian las cosa. -Agrego Hanayo.

-Por favor cuida de ella, nya. -Dijo rin, inclinándose un poco.

-Rin... pero es cierto, por favor cuida de ella no la dejes sola, te has vuelto un pilar mas para ella no le falles. -Hablaba Umi, con cierta resignación.- Y me disculpo por como te trate el dia que nos vimos... -Agredo al recibir un leve golpe en el brazo de Nozomi.

-No hay problema... ahora que lo pienso no falta una... -Dijo después de contar.

-Kotori tuvo un viaje... además si hubiera venido, estoy segura de que primero te golpearía antes de hablar... -Comento umi con cierto tono culpable.

-Pensé que ella era una de las tranquilas del grupo así como Koizumi-san. -Comento con cierta risa Anju.

-Se volvió sobreprotectora después del segundo intento. -Dijo Umi, con cierto miedo ya que en una parte de ella recordaba como se ponía.

* * *

 _Piso 6, numero 400 espero que yagami-san no me mintiera. Me pregunto porque no me dijo que descanso..._

Una peli naranja tarareaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras se dirijia a su destino. Había escuchado que A-RISE se había tomado el día por que su líder había enfermado. Ese día ella había terminado temprano y se había puesto a descartar canciones, para llegar a una que quisiera cantar con el grupo ya que las cosas no serian facil. Un poco antes de llegar alguien le llamo a su espalda. Volteo con una gran sonrisa, saludo a su novia, quien le agarro del brazo y la llevo con mas rapidez a su apartamento. Después de entra, y saber que nadie las vería deposito un beso en su labios.

-Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto mientras la guiaba a la sala.

-No mucho, quería verte y sorprenderte... así que llame a Yagami-san y le pedí tu dirección para "hablar sobre mañana". -Dijo divertida, recordando como se había puesto este tras llamarlo.

-Que sorpresa tan encantadora. -Comento emocionada y dándole otro beso.- Aunque me hubiera gustado, que me preguntaras a mi, mi dirección. -Reprocho con un puchero, después de darle un beso en la nariz.

-Mo, solo quieres verme sonrojada. -replico con burla y tapando su rostro.

-Tal vez, pero si te tapas la cara haces que mi plan falle. -Dijo entre risillas.

-Ere mala conmigo. -Reclamo mientras fingia dolor y una lagrima falsa se le escapaba.

* * *

-...Honoka, tu me gustas. Te amo desde que te conocí, por idiotez y pensando que mis padres me valorarían mas si hacia lo que ellos decían, negué lo que sentía por ti cuando te me declaraste... -Decía mientras contenía las ganas de llorar, una ojiverde que poso su vista en la chica que estaba a lado de su amor.- Erena, tu como pudiste... confié en ti, seguí tu consejo y me entero de esto. Pensé que eras mi amiga. -Bufo con rabia y frustración.- ¿Cómo pudiste? -Pregunto con una mirada que petrificaba a cualquiera. Se acerco a la pelinaranja y le sujeto de los hombros para sacudirla.- Honoka, respóndeme ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi? ¿Ya no me amas?

 _ **POV ERENA...**_

Bien, esto que ven arriba esta pasando casi un meses después... y por que nos adelantamos tanto, por que hay que asentar bien las bases _( y el autor no quiere hacer un capitulo mas... #eso no lo tenias que decir, sigue el guion#… si,si)_. Dejen les doy un "resumen rápido"...

Llego el miércoles A-RISE llego a las instalaciones de Studio-resonace a las 12 como se nos había pedido. Al entrar y mientras caminábamos a la habitación donde nos esperaban Honoka, Nico y Eli; mientras veíamos con interés la decoración del lugar, ya que Yagami-san hablaba con Hanayo y las tres estábamos muy densas para sacar un tema de conversación que durara.

Llegamos a una puerta que daba al estudio donde al parecer practicaban sus pasos, por cierto es mas grande que el nuestro. Como decía, al entrar las tres chicas tenían una sonrisa, mas yo logre ver que Honoka forzaba mucho la suya. Aunque fue divertido ver lo perpleja que quedo Tsubasa al ver que ella era mas alta. Después de las presentaciones que no eran necesarias, los representantes salieron, no sin antes de que Hanayo dijera algo a Honoka al oído. El ambiente era denso, o pienso que Tsubasa lo noto, nos pusimos a conversar de lo que haríamos con cada una de ellas, Nico le gustaba el modo en que hacíamos que la gente se emocionara y como no saberlo desde siempre nos apoyo, así que la dirección de baile y música quedo de nuestro lado, por su parte ella haría la letra. con Eli, le propusimos tres de nuestras canciones, ya que ella es una gran bailarina. Y Honoka, bueno ella pidió ser quien pusiera los pasos y música, la letra era nuestra, siendo el único caso donde Tsubasa discrepo.

No fue fácil calmarlas, al final, conseguimos concordar en toda y que haríamos la letra juntas... primer error, ya que ambas tendrían que trabajar y pasar tiempos juntas, cosa que provoco en mi un sanción de molestia. Y una notoria, en Nico y Eli, quienes hasta el momento solo veían la situación desde lejos.

La primera semana, no fue fácil con Honoka y nosotras, ya que no podiamos dejar a esas dos solas. Pues la mayor parte del tiempo ambas peleaban. Por suerte siempre estaba una de sus amigas presente, después de la segunda semana todo se volvió mas tranquilo y trabajamos mejor llegando por fin a completar el ochenta por ciento del trabajo, solo faltaba grabar el resultado juntas además de empezar a hacer promoción y ajustes para una presentación.

La ultima semana unos días antes de firmar contratos, como algunas noches Honoka vino a dormir a mi casa. Nos pusimos a platicar sobre temas muy vagamente, esperábamos a Anju, ya que esta quería una convivencia un poco mas calmada al igual que un a conversación. Ambas nos pusimos de acuerdo para preparar la cena, cuando empecé a servir, alguien llamo a la puerta y pedí a Honoka que abriera creyendo que era nuestra invitada.

Eso nos trae a hoy... a esto... sorpresa que no llevamos ambas al ver que era mi amiga agarrando a su hijo. Yo lo agarre y lleve a mi habitación donde lo puse con la tele, ya que lograba oír a Tsubasa reclamar y quejarse.

-¿Honoka que haces aquí? -Exigía una respuesta con rudeza mi amiga.

-¿Kira-san... ese niño es... -Honoka estaba en shock, ya que desconocía este tema.

-Es mi hijo. -Susurro solo para que ella oyera, mas yo ya me había puesto al lado de Honoka.

-… -Ella solo se quedo procesándolo.

-Tsubasa, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Ahora era yo quien quería una explicación.

-¿Qué hago aquí? No me jodas con una pregunta estúpida, dime que hace Honoka en tu apartamento, con una cena que veo preparaste tu. Y el labia de tus labios es el de ella, despues de dar te un beso. -Replicaba con furia.

-Primero cuida tu vocabulario y tono, no olvides que tu hijo esta aquí. Segundo que te importa lo que ella o yo hagamos en nuestro tiempo libre. -Dije mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-Ere-chan... -Llamo mi atención la pelinaranja a mi lado, tirando de la manga de mi camisa. De alguna forma entendí lo que quería al ver sus bellos ojos azules. _Por favor, no siguas_... la sabia, si continuaba las cosas acabarían en muy malos términos. Mas Tsubasa había desconectado su cordura.

-Ere-chan... tu eres el contacto con ese nombre. Ja. -rio con cierto sarcasmo.- Seré idiota, debí suponerlo, ya que anju también te decía asi... sabes de eso quería hablar contigo, venia a reconocer que ella. -señalando a Honoka, quien se puso rígida al momento.- había avanzado con un imbécil de pésimo nombre... -Sus palabras eran como si un cuchillo me apuñalara. Con cada una que decía.- Pero veo que en lo único que me equivoque fue su genero, con _una_ imbécil, que como nunca tuvo el coraje para decir lo que sentía y viendo la oportunidad con la única persona que le quedaba disponible a sus gustos. No pensé que te gustaran los platos de otros y menos como segunda entrada...

No le deje continuar, después de muchos años, aun en esas semanas que tuve que resistirlo. Algo se apodero de mi, y cuando reaccione la había dado una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, se que fue asi cuando vi como lentamente empezaba a correr un hilo delgado de sangre, pues su labio inferior se partió levemente.

Cosa que dejo atónita a las dos.

-Escucha bien, siempre valore nuestra amistad porque fuiste la única que nuca espero mucho de mi, al contrario que mi familia... por esos años te agradezco. -Mencione para dar una leve reverencia que no duro mucho, ya que en nada hice que nuestras mirada se cruzaran y con determinación hable.- Pero dejare algo en claro Honoka es un persona no un premio o un plato que escogí como consuelo. Que clase de persona crees que soy, te dejare algo en claro, AMO a Kousaka Honoka, llevamos un mes saliendo y todo ese tiempo ha sido maravilloso e aprendido y experimentado cosas nuevas. Tienes razón en su momento nunca me le declare a Anju, pero ya lo hice y solo para poder avanzar con mas seguridad en esta relación. Te repetiré lo que te dije no hace mucho, NO todo gira a tu alrededor, eres demasiado E-G-O-I-S-T-A si piensas eso.

-Eres una maldita... -Mustio con un enojo que hasta hoy en día no había visto.- ...Honoka, tu me gustas. Te amo desde que te conocí, eres lo que pienso cada vez que quiero sonreír. Por idiotez y pensando que mis padres me valorarían mas si hacia lo que ellos decían, negué lo que sentía por ti cuando te me declaraste... y me arrepiento de ello cada noche -Decía mientras contenía las ganas de llorar, mi líder y amiga. Que poso su vista de nuevo en mi unos segundos.- Erena, tu como pudiste... confié en ti, seguí tu consejo y me entero de esto. _**Eras**_ mi amiga mas importante. -Bufo con rabia y frustración.- ¿Cómo pudiste? -Pregunto con una mirada que petrificaba a cualquiera. Se acerco a la pelinaranja y le sujeto de los hombros para sacudirla.- Honoka, respóndeme con sinceridad ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi? ¿Ya no me amas?

No negare que yo también deseaba saber eso, mi mente todavía dudaba, mas sin mirarla ya que no quería que se sintiera mas presionada, solo suspire pesado y me encamine a mi balcón para abrir la puerta, solo para poder prender un cigarrillo en lo que ella daba su respuesta. De alguna forma mi corazón estaba tranquilo, y sabia que aunque su repuesta fuese positiva, al menos había vuelto a sentir esa cosquilleo, que lo había disfrutado y que eso le era mas que suficiente. Claro que se soltaría a llorar pero no serian todas por tristeza o eso quería creer...

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

-Kira-san... -Hablo con suave voz la ojiazul.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, extraño eso. -Pidió Tsubasa mientras le agitaba de nuevo.

-Déjame hablar, Kira-san, no podría asegurar que en mi corazón no exista algo de eso que sentí por ti. -Aquello saco a la ojiverde una sonrisa ganadora que no duro mucho al oír lo siguiente.- Pero hasta ahí, gracia a ello supe que podía amar, me destrozaste el corazón ya hace años y eso me llevo a una deprecio que me hizo tomar malas decisiones. Pero mis amigas me ayudaron a seguir; si hace un mes atrás me hubieras dicho esto o bien te daba la respuesta que querías escuchar, o bien saltaría del balcón de mi habitación solo por esto y saber que tienes un hijo. Lo siento pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, ya que estoy enamorada de Erena, quien es tu amiga. -Con una sonrisa pequeña, inclino su cabeza y poco después corrió a los brazos de Erena, quien estaba como piedra, pero con una sonrisa que brillaba.

Poco después Anju llego y al final tras hablar un poco de lo que había sucedido, ya que en esos momento una pelijengibre no paraba de llorar cerca de la puerta. Esta se la llevo al igual que al pequeño a su casa. Cosa que relajo a ambas chicas y tras una conversación un poco difícil de llevar terminaron...

* * *

No podíamos decir que después de eso todo continuo color rosa, A-RISE grabo su ultimo sencillo en el cual ofrecía una disculpa pero se retirarían. Tsubasa y su familia se fueron al extranjero, y por fin después de mucho tomo el puesto de su padre en la compañía que manejaba.

Por su parte Anju, tomo el camino de su madre y entro a la farándula de la actuación. Aunque debes en cuando se juntaba con su amiga para conversar o cantar algún coro. Por que si señores, Erena después de una pequeña depresión y de restaurar votos de confianza con Honoka se unió a esta para volverse un dúo. Este fue bien recibido...

...

-¿Por que no me dijiste nada de lo que sucedía... ?-pregunto una ojiazul con mirada seria.

-Porque yo no soy quien para ir contando por ahí lo que alguien cercano a mi me confía. Eso seria traicionarlo. ¿o no? -Respondió mientras ponía su dedo en la nariz de esta.

-Tienes un punto. Pero por mi culpa has perdido a una amiga. -Dijo en tono apenado.

-Mírame, las cosas no iban a terminar bien, ya que la situación no daba una segunda opción. Tal vez es verdad perdí una amiga, mas yo soy la culpable no tu. Pero veo el lado bueno conserve algo valioso para mi en estos momento... que llega a cumplir la faceta de amiga, confidente y pareja. -Dándole un beso que paso de ser suave y lento a uno mas apasionado consiguiendo que ambas chicas empezaran a perder aire, siendo esa la causa para separarlas.

-Parece que alguien quiere jugar... -comento Honoka divertida al sentir la mano de esta en uno de sus pechos.

-No soy la única o si... -Dijo con picardía. Ya que ella tenia la mano de Honoka subiendo suavemente por su muslo hasta... (si desea mas de esto, le sugiero que use su imaginación.)

* * *

Que puedo decir esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrio y con lo que estoy conforme, por que me agrado escribir esta historia. Me disculpo por errores ortograficos o en la narrativa, pero deseo ya subir esto. Aunque me duele una parte de mi corazon por como acabaron las cosa... fue dificil escojer una opcion... aunque las otras eran un poco mas crueles, pero estoy feliz.

 **Pasemos a las Reviews:**

 **Danwolf** : Gracias por tu review, me alegro que te guste, espero este capitulo sea igual de tu agrado. Muchas gracias.

 **FubukiBTA** : Gracias por comentar. Muchas gracias. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo.

 **krishellsolis** : Has tenido razon... pero eso pudo ser diferente si hubiera tenido mas imaginacio (inserte risilla malvada). Gracias por comentar.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire** : ¿Relajante...? Ñe, no inporta. Gracias me esfuerzo mucho para esto... (y para que mi familia no lo lea). Creo que fue fuerte llego a exagerar con el drama... lo siento. Gracias, me alegro... espero quedar a la altura como en el anterior ya que hago esto con algo de... "prisa"… si no, de todos modo estoy pensando en editar algun dia esto.

 **Alex Varmillion** : Me alegro, muchas, muchas gracias. Para ser sincera tu pregunta a rondado mucho mi cabeza, por que nunca pense que alguien preguntara esto. Y entre contestar con honestidad o evadir la pregunta, escogi la pimera... igual ya que muchas ideas desconozco de donde salen, pero parte de lo que hago, tinen que ver con "una conversacion con yo" gracias a Fiction y Love Live... y en general con el munda manga/anime una parte de mi es libre y llego a entablar conversaciones para motimarme o bien para no sentirme sola. Ya que por ahi se dice, que... como es... no se me ocurre la forma correcta de decirlo... mas "entre broma y broma, hay parte de verdad". Pero es un se-cre-to...

Este como otro fic nacen del estupido pensamiento de no querer seguir viviendo. Pero nunca ha pasado de eso un pensamiento. Espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo.

 **Judith ED** : Tal vez... no lo se... esten frustadas sexualmente despues de varios años... No creo, lo mio es sencillo a diferencia de muchos otros fics que son geniales y sigo, pero llegan a ser mas explicitos. Asi que no sera mi culpa. Espero te guste este capitulo.

 **Luzy** : Gracias por comentar, espero tambien te guste este.

 **Honoka Harlaown** : Oh dioses... me emociono ver tu comentario, todos me alegran, pero muchas de tus historias las he leido y estoy facinada. Gracias por darle una oportunida y por comentar, me hace feliz saber que te ha gustado y espero este capitulo tambien. Gracias de verdad.

Gracias de verdad por el apoyo, los que leyeron, comentarios, seguidores y los que marcaron que esta historia les gusto. Espero no defraudar alguno con este final. Pero la verdad es lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora para un capitulo. Te deseo Buenas noches, dias o tardes...

Me disculpo de nuevo si hay algun error... lo corregire... pero sean pasientes.

Bien, puedo seguir pero acabare mas tarde a este paso... y mañana trabajo. Asi que un gran abrazo y agradecimento. Hasta otro capitulo. Bay.

Despues de esto tendre que usar los lentes todo el dia.


	5. Epílogo

Hola, buenas noches... ¿Cómo están?

 _ **Mis mas sinceras disculpas por si hay alguna error ortográfico o de edición ya que he tenido un problema y esto es desde mi teléfono ...**_

Sin nada que decir por el momento, les dejo para que puedan leer.

 **DESCLEMIER** : Love Live no me pertenece...

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_...

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

En una habitación se encontraba una pelinaranja de ojos azules, esta se encontraba con sus lentes revisando algunos documentos que hacia poco le había mandado su representante y amiga Hanayo. En eso alguien toco a la puerta, que al oír quien era solo esbozo una sonrisa y cedió el paso.

-Vaya, ¿quien eres tu? -Hablo entre risas una pelimorada, que dejaba en el escritorio un vaso con agua.

-Mo... soy yo. -Reprocho después de retirarse los lentes.

-Ahh, pero si es mi bella novia, es que con los lentes no te reconocí. -dijo depositando un beso a la nariz de esta.

-Que mal que te vayas a quedar. -Cambio de tema la pelinaranja, para levantarse de la silla.

-Lo es, pero es trabajo. -Comento con cierta tristeza.-Pero cuando vuelvas te recibiré con un gran beso y un día contigo. -Comentaba mas animada, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y dando unos besos al cuello de esta.

-Eso seria bueno. -Dijo entre risillas.- Ere-chan, me tengo que arreglar... -Dijo al ver que esta no paraba y recordando la hora. Gracias al reloj en la pared.

-Sera rápido... -Fue lo único que dijo. Antes de meter su mano a la falda que la ojoazul traía.

-Mo... si lle...go tarde... sera t...u culpa... -Replicaba entre jadeos.- Ah... -Dio un leve grito, para luego morder su labio inferir.

-No te resistas... (Inserte desde aquí uso de su imaginación)

* * *

-Honoka-chan, ¿Donde estas? -preguntaba una castaña por teléfono. Decir que estaba molesta era poco.

-Ya voy llegando... -Comento la encuestada.- ya las vi... -dijo con cierta felicidad.

Frente a la castaña, que se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto con uno de los de seguridad; de una moto color negro bajo a toda velocidad una de las pasajeras y se retiro el casco...

-Lo siento tanto... -Hablaba la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, bajo de la misma la pequeña maleta que llevaba.- Pero... -Honoka intentaba excusarse pero fue callada con la palma de la mano de Hanayo.

-Entra, el te llevara hasta el avión. -Dijo con voz fuerte.

-Si... -Afirmo como un militar.- Nos vemos en un mes , te amo. -Comento con una sonrisa mas calmada a la que conducía la moto, la cual no se retiraba el casco.

-Te amo. Suerte. -Comento, después de asentir a lo que había comentado. Aun si quitárselo la pelinaranja estaba segura que esta sonreía ampliamente.

-Erena-chan... -Llamo Hanayo a la motociclista.- ¿Podría haberse evitado esto? -Pregunto, después de suspirar resignada.

-Tal vez... -Hanayo podría jurar que vio como había desviado la mirada aun sin ver.

-Gracias por traerla, regresa con cuidado. Nos vemos en un mes, sobrevive. -Pidió después de dar una leve reverencia y emprender su camino dentro del aeropuerto.

-Que les vaya bien. -Comento para arrancar de nuevo y regresar a casa.

* * *

Tres años habían transcurrido desde que A-RISE anuncio su separación, en los que sus miembros solo dijeron _Quiero ver nuevos camino, A-RISE fue lo mejor, pero quiero_ _ver de mas soy capaz._.. Muchos fanáticos apoyaron esto, alguno que otro saco teorías, entre ellas que la relación de Erena y Honoka había sido la razón principal. Ya que muchos desde su era de School Idols shipeaban a Honoka con Tsubasa. Aun así, a muchos le agrado el camino que tomo Anju como actriz de muchos Doramas los cuales hasta la fecha había participado en 8 y cada uno había vendido mas de lo que las productoras esperaban. Tal vez o era joven, pero su físico y actitud eran únicos, todos le aplaudían su talento nato.

-Anju-san. -Llamo tímidamente una chica de cabello rojo.

-Si, Lia... -Dijo con alegría la mencionada.

-Tiene una llamada. -Comento mientras le entregaba su celular.

-Gracias. -Agradeció tras tomarlo.- Director-san puedo contestar. -Pidió con cierto tono infantil la mujer.

-Claro, 5 minutos de descanso. -Dijo el hombre con un leve sonrojo.

-Anju-chan, tome una toalla y una botella de agua.- Con sonrisa muy boba decía un muchacho, que entregaba los artículos.

-Gracias. -Con una sonrisa.- Parece que es urgente -susurro al ver como de nuevo su celular sonaba.-Hola, Yuuki Anju al habla... -Comento con cierto tono serio.

-Anju, ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿Como has estado...? -Hablaba con nervios la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Tsubasa? -Cuestiono con sorpresa.

-Si... ¿Quería ver si nos podemos ver...? si tienes tiempo. -Su voz se oía igual.

-Claro, pero ¿donde...- No pudo terminar cuando era interrumpida por su amiga.

-Te enviare le dirección de mi hotel. Y cuando acabes puedes venir. -Dijo mas animada y segura.

-Esta bien.

Si bien era cierto que hace tres años atrás todo iba bien con ella, poco después de que se fuera había

perdido comunicación con ella, estaba preocupada pero una parte de ella lo entiendo. Necesito tiempo.

Con esa idea se reconfortaba, y ahora después de mucho por fin la volvería a ver...

* * *

-Hola, gracias por venir. -Dijo tras abrir la puerta una chica de cabellera morada.

-Hola, para tu suerte hoy no tengo que hacer y Nozomi no vuelve hasta dentro de tres días. -Decía con tristeza una rubia, mientras caminaba a la sala.- Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? -Pregunto con cierto entusiasmo y curiosidad.

-Veras... -En eso fue detenida por el timbre.- Parece que llegaron las demás... -Hablo para si, Erena antes de levantarse y abrir. Por su parte Eli estaba algo confundida.

Llegaron 3 personas mas que calmadamente entraron y tomaron asiento. Una de cabello negro y la de color naranja se sentaron a lado de la rubia, por su parte una peliazul tomo asiento con Erena.

-Hoy es día de jugos, nya... -Menciono con burla Rin.

-¿Para que, exactamente me llamaste? -Pregunto con cierta molestia Nico.

-Básicamente, aunque alguna se negase, lo haría. Pero para Honoka son su familia, pienso que deberían saber que quiero pedir que se case conmigo.- Decía calmada y con cierta indiferencia Erena, después de terminar de servir las copas que estaban en la todas fue como un cube tazo de agua fría, ya que en todas apareció una expresión de sorpresa.

-Es muy pronto, no llevan mucho. -Comento Nico.

-Es cierto, además tus padres todavía no conocen a Hanoka. -Agrego Eli.

-Es muy pronto, no lo crees. - Recalco Umi.

-Si Honoka acepta esta bien por mi, nya. -Comento feliz la mujer con rasgos felinos, sin ver a nadie.-Merecen disfrutar de lo que conlleva el matrimonio... -Guardo silencio al ver la mirada de su amigas, entendiendo el mensaje solo asintió con miedo.- Todavía hay una vida por delante, no puedes esperar...nya... -Rio nerviosa.

-Pues disculpen por no iniciar con ella una relación hace 10 años, ¿Por qué se niegan? -Pregunto con cierto tono irritado.

-No es eso... -Hablo Umi, mas esta no tenia realmente las palabras.

-Es solo que, ella de repente se deja llevar, yo creo que podrían disfrutar mas su relación sin un anillo de por medio. -Dijo Eli con un dedo en su frente presionándolo con fuerza.

-No te rompas el cerebro. -Pidió Nico.- Es cierto, las cosas cambian con los papeles y el anillo, y no es por los años... -dijo con una gota en la frente.- si no por lo vivido ¿Estas lista para dar un paso tan grande?, pero me inclinare con Rin si ella acepta les deseo felicidad. -Cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirar a las otras.

Umi solo suspiro resignada después de varios minutos.- Si arruinas algo antes o durante su matrimonio, ten por seguro que el dolor seré horrible. -Sentenciando con un bufido.

-Por mayoría has ganado. Solo ten en cuenta que tendré un ojo en ti. -Con resignación, hablo Eli.-supongo que el vino es para brindar. -Comento arqueando una ceja.

-Así es, cuanto con su ayuda y de que no digan nada. -Pedía mientras alzaba la suya.

-¿Ni a nuestras parejas, nya? -Pregunto rin después de un rato.

-Por ahora no.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y mientras Honoka con Hanayo se dedicaban a presentaciones, entrevistas y

grababan comerciales. En casa de ella y Erena se llevaba una investigación de los lugares y demás cosas para la boda. Podría no tener su respuesta todavía, pero Erena brillaba aun sin sonreír se notaba que la felicidad desbordaba al igual que los nervios. Un día antes de que regresara Erena al fin puedo contactar con Anju y le pidió verse para contar la noticia...

En un restaurante, en una mesa de esquina se encontraba una impaciente Erena, que hasta ahora lo único que había pedido fue un vaso de agua, pues había llegado unos minutos antes. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta Anju estaba frente a ella. Se levanto y se acerco para abrazarla, mas una cara de disgusto, molestia y triste apareció en ella al ver que detrás de esta había una piligenjibre de ojos verdes. Alejándose de golpe y tomando asiento.

-Hola... Erena. -Saludo con nerviosismo Tsubasa.

-Perdón por no decir nada, pero pensé que te negarías. -Dijo anju mientras tomaba siento a lado de esta.- Toma asiento Tsu, si no te dolerá mas la pierna. -Pidió Anju quien había sacado un poco una de las sillas con su pierna.

-¿Eh? -Mustio bajo Erena, mas al ver que mejor a Tsubasa noto que esta se apoyaba en un bastón.

-No te preocupes por esto. Pero quisiera que ella me diera el permiso, ya que realmente soy una polizón esta reunión. -Bromeo para aligerara el ambiente, mas estaba nerviosa al notar la mirada de Erena sobre ella.

-Adelante. -Cedió con cierto tono frio, después de un rato y al recibir un golpe en la pierna.

-Gracias. -Dijo Tsubasa antes de sentarse.

-Pueden pedir, yo invito por hoy. -Hablo con cierta sonrisa forzada la pelimorada.

-Yo traje dinero por mi no te molestes. -Comento Tsubasa, mientras veía el menú.

-¿Y Erena, que es lo que querías decirme? -Pregunto Anju, después de decir al mesero lo que queria.

-Antes que nada, ¿para que volviste? -Pregunto señalando a la jengibre.

-suspirar- No puede esperar a que comamos... -Hablo sin muchas ganas la bajita.

-Yo también prefiero eso, no quiero que armen un escandalo aquí y meno si estoy yo. -Dijo con enfado y mirada fulminante Anju. Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo la comida llego.

El ambiente era denso, cosa que no le importaba a Anju, mientras las otras dos apenas y si tocaba su comida, no entendía como podía estar tranquila. En un momento Erena suspiro y todo se calmo un poco...

 **…**

 _ **POV ERENA...**_

Estoy emocionada, después de un año sin poder vernos, Anju tiene tiempo y le puedo dar la noticia... Vaya ya esta aquí... ¿Tsubasa? ¿Que hace aquí...? Maldita sea, de las personas a las que pensé que no tendría que enfrentar algún día... cercano... rayos la culpa y enojo conmigo misma ha vuelto... no tengo cara para esto... ¿doler la pierna? ¿Un bastón...? ¿Que le paso? Si no hago que tome asiento me sentiré mal y quedar como mala persona... es mi amiga... ¿seguirá siendo así? Anju tiene razón, además si pasara eso seguro los medios se harán de pasta inventando alguna tontería... por ahora solo comeré, no veo el caso de seguir molesta conmigo si soy la única. Después de pagar, Anju nos ordeno subir a su coche y no decir nada en todo el camino hasta llegar. Que pensar que es lo que queremos y como expresarlo correctamente, siento que tengo a Nozomi a mi lado...

 **…**

 _ **POV GENERAL...**_

Un Jeep color rojo se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la playa, eran alrededor de las 12, razón por la cual no había nadie y después de mucho conducir llego a donde queria la conductora. Esbozo una sonrisa y sin piedad, levanto a su copiloto que era Erena y a la pasajera de atrás. Bajaron como les indico y tras agarrar su suéter bajo ella también.

-¿Por que nos has traído hasta aquí? -Pregunto con dureza la pelimorada, mientras tomaba siento en la barda del mismo estacionamiento, fijando su vista al mar.

-Quiero que hablen yo ya he oído lo que la Erena del pasado y aun la de hoy piensa... -Dijo en tono divertido.- Por su parte Tsubasa, se como te sentiste y como te sientes ahora. Creo que es hora de hablar y hacer lo que tienen que hacer. Soy amiga de las dos, cuentan con mi apoyo y esto el lo que mi corazón dice que haga. -Sonrió con inocencia.- ¿Quien empieza...? -Pregunto tras aplaudir y tomar asiento un poco lejos, pero sin perder la vista en ellas.

-No se de que hablas. -Mustio con molestia Erena. Mas con sus rodillas oculto su rostro ya que un leve sonrojo y pequeñas lagrimas a parecieron.

-Siempre la dura... -Susurro para si Anju.

-YO LO SIENTO... -Grito Tsubasa.- Siempre fui egoísta y hasta ahora solo error he cometido, todos me han alejado de mi y darme cuenta perdí a quienes me apoyaron, amigos, amores... me segué, creyendo que mi "único" error no se enamoraría tan fácil, es difícil admitirlo pero soy una idiota. Yo de ver lamento como te trate, a Honoka y muchos otros. Buscando el amor de una familia que nunca existió perdí uno que siempre estuvo para mi. -Decía sin detenerse la ojiverde que ya tenia lagrimas.- Nunca te agradecí, como tu lo hiciste siempre he valorado nuestra amistad porque fuiste la única que nunca espero mucho de mi, al contrario que mi familia... esa bofetada si que dolió, pero dejo pegada en mi cada palabra que dijiste. -Con cierta amargura comento aquello, pero aun así ella se inclino a la espalda de Erena.

-Idiota... -Susurro después de un rato.- Tienes razón eras egoísta y nunca viste mas haya de lo que creías merecer. -Decía con enojo y cabizbaja, además de desprender un aura oscura, mientras caminaba hasta donde Tsubasa. Anju se levanto de golpe y preocupada hablo.- Oye estas siendo dura, porque no mejor... -Erena le lanzo una mirada fulminante para que callara y no se acercara.

-Déjala, merezco el golpe que me vaya a dar... -Decía resignada y cerrando los ojos.

Mas un golpe es lo que menos queria darle Erena ella se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, fue muy cruel y te herí. Siempre tiendo a lastimar con las palabras, pero créeme cuando digo que una parte de mi se arrepiente de lo duro que fue. Siempre serás mi amiga, aunque ya no me veas así... -Decía con voz quebrada por el llanto que se había apoderado de ella. _La culpa era de ella._

 _Eso es lo que siempre piensa._

-Tambien es culpa mía, así que no te culpes solo a ti... solo hacemos lo necesario para mantenernos fuertes ante los demás, no queremos que alguien vea el daño que nos hace. Y a causa de ello no nos dimos cuenta de que nos lastimamos a nosotras.

-Ven, todo se arregla con hablar par de tontas. -Agrego Anju con cierta gracia, antes de lanzarse ella y unirse al abrazo y ceder a las lagrimas. Estaba feliz sus amigas se habían reconciliado.

Después de un buen rato, se separaron y se pusieron ha hablar mas relajadas, sobre sus vidas, Tsubasa dijo lo que le había pasado y Erena al final comento con ciento miedo su idea...

-Me alegra, espero ella acepte. Les deseo lo mejor. -Dijo Anju, antes de subir a su coche.

-Gracias... -Le ponía nerviosa lo que diría la ojiverde y trago pesado al oír que la llamo.

-Erena... Espero que todo salga bien, espero me invites a la boda. -Decía con media sonrisa.

-Claro... -Inseguridad era notoria en la voz de esta.

-Bien, vamos o saldrá el sol... y necesito descansar. -Pidió Anju mientras tocaba el claxon.

* * *

Eran las 12 y Erena se encontraba en su cama todavía dormía, ya que nada mas la dejaran en el restaurante para recoger su moto, por consecuente llego a las 3. Para poder dormir tuvo que tomar unas cuantas copas de su vino, y termino cediendo a Morfeo a las 5 de la mañana. La puerta se abrió con cierta lentitud, una chica pelinaranja entro con sigilo y en la sala dejo la maleta que cargaba. En donde noto una botella vacía, camino hasta su cuarto done encontró a su pareja durmiendo profundamente. Con una sonrisa malvada se lanzo sobre esta y brinco un poco cuando acomodo sus piernas lado a lado.

-Erena... -Llama dulcemente a esta.- Erena... Ere-chan... -susurro lo ultimo al oído de esta y mordió suavemente esta.

Esto causo que despertara de golpe, llevando a que le ambas chocasen con la frente.

-Tranquila soy yo... -Calmaba Honoka a esta cuando se le quedo viendo y parecía no reconocerle.

-¿Honoka...? -Pregunto tras sentarse y tallar su cabeza.

-Si, ¿Que hora crees que es? -Pregunto divertida, tomando asiento a lado de ella.

-Las... 12:15. -Grito mientras vio la hora de su despertador.- Lo siento tanto... -Se levanto de golpe, mas al intento cayo pues aquel acto la mareo.

-Descuida, Rin y Hanayo me trajeron... -Comento, con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego dar un beso a esta en la frente.- Acuéstate, preparare algo y comemos aquí mismo.

-Esta bien, tomare un baño y te acompaño en la mesa... -Dijo con mas calma.- Lo siento, se que dije que iría por ti... yo...

-De verdad, no estoy enojada. Anda hare que no he visto a la floja, somnolienta y borracha Erena; si no que cuando este sirviendo la comida aparecerá mi bella novia Ere-chan, con una gran sonrisa. -Dando otro beso en la frente y uno mas en la nariz salió Honoka tarareando alegremente.

 _Soy una persona horrible, seguro que esta molesta_. Pensó de si misma, antes de entrar a la ducha.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió normal, y cuando llego la hora de la cena, Erena había aprovechado de que su novia se encontraba en el sofá con los audífonos y corrió a cambiarse.

-Honoka, tengo una reservación en un restaurante que tanto te gusta. -Le dijo, al retirarle de los oídos los audífonos.

-Vaya...-Menciono con sorpresa al ver lo arreglada y deslumbrante que estaba su pelimorada favorita.- ¿Y eso? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Hace mucho que no salimos, que quede claro que pagare yo. -Reprocho colocando un dedo en la nariz de esa.

-Si eso quieres. Pero tengo que arreglarme. -Comento algo preocupada al recordar que su ropa era para andar en su casa no para salir.

-No hay prisa, puedo esperar. -Menciono divertida por la expresión de esta. Y dándole un beso en los labios o le indico que fuera a cambiarse.

Todo fue risas y conversacion de lo todo lo agotador que habia sido el mas lejos de casa de la pelinaranja. Algunos comensales murmuraban tonterias de esta pareja, ya que habia muchos que no estaban de acuerdo. Pero a ellas no les importaba, en eso un mesero se acerco y entrego dos copas de champan las cuales habia solicitado Erena...

-Quiero brindar hoy contigo mi querida Honki... -Apenas y si entendia la de ojos azules ya que se trataba Erena.

-Ere-chan respira... -Pidio con cierta preocupacion y tomando su mano le sonrio.- Dime... -Dijo al notarla mejor.

-Si alzas tu Copa... -Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo hiciera. Aquello mostro a los ojos de Honoka algo en el fondo de la bebida.- No se si es demasiado pronto, pero quiero saber si tu Kousaka Honoka, ¿te casarias conmigo?

Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de esta y despues de dar una bocanada de aire. Solto a Erena para poder secar las lagrimas.- Lo siento me emocione, disculpa por llorar... -decia con cierto rubor, ya que se sentia avergonzada.- Yo acepto.

-¿Encerio? -Pregunto incredula de la respuesta.

-Si, te amo. ¿quien decide los años que tienen que pasar para casarse, eh? -Dijo con tono divertido.

-No lo, pero que importa yo quiero pasar mis años por delante contigo.

* * *

Las cosas salieron bien, la boda fue llevado a cabo en Francia, familia y amigos muy cercanos fueron los unico invitados, cosa que no agrado a muchos cuando llego Tsubasa acompañada de su hijo. Todas las musas le miraban y vigilaban para que no arruinara, y en el momento en que se pregunto si alguien se imponia, fue el mas denso para todos. En eso momento muchos notaron como una lagrima salia de los ojos de esta. Y al final se acerco con una gran sonrisa a la pareja.

-Les deseo lo mejor. -Dando la mano a Honoka.- Cuidala bien, tonta. -Comento dandole un golpe al brazo de Erena.- Y lamento si cause alguna molestia.-Dijo dando una leve reverencia y tomando de nuevo la de su pequeño.

-Parece que las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. -Atino a decir Erena, antes de darle un beso al cachete de esta.

 _Fin_...

 _ **-...-**_

Muy buenas noches, entre los comentarios encontre uno en el que pedian un epilogo y he aqui.

Oficialmente este es el ultimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que le dieron.

 **Pasemos a las Reviews :**

 **FubukiBTA** : Gracias por tu comentario.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire** : ¿Tu crees? Gracias por tu comentario y pues aqui tienes. Solo que me guardare algunas cosas para mas adelante ¿?

 **kaname26** : No creo, ya tengo pendiente los de otra historia para comprometerme a mas. Estoy pensandolo.

 **Honoka Harlaown** : Gracias a ti. Hubiera sido epico, pero... no era lo correcto. Espero leas esto y te guste.

 **AaronVS3** : Me alegra. Gracias por darle una oportunidad.

 **Danwolf** : Yo tambien les confundo, no eres el unico. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Luzy** : Sin mucho detalle, pero aqui esta.

 **Judith ED** : NO faltaba este. Me encanto escribir esa escena. Sobre los finales se paciente... no es facil, ademas al hacer ciertos cambios hay giros que luego me confunden.

 **Alex Varmillion** : Sorry, faltaba este. Para nada, me alegra de algun modo que alguien me preguntara. Gracias a ti, por el apoyo y darle la oportunidad. Espero sea asi.

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Una vez mas muchas gracias. Y sin mas que decir por el momento. Bay.


End file.
